Never Let Me Go
by Ewoke6096
Summary: Begins after 3x08, ignoring 3x09. Blaine is faced with a painful choice, love or family. Who he is or who his parents want him to be, to be specific, who his father wants him to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Let Me Go**

**Author Notes-**

**Okay so this is basically my first real fic, and I have written for myself in awhile so I'm a bit rusty.**

**Summary: Begins after 3x08, ignoring 3x09. Blaine is faced with a painful choice, love or family. Who he is or who his parents want him to be, to be specific, who his father wants him to be.**

**Warnings: Violence (later chaps), Coarse Language, ANGST/BLANGST, Homophobic views.**

**Characters-OC's, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson**

**Title based on song Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine.**

**Enjoy!**

The cool afternoon air, greets the two smiling boys as they finish glee club, and say their goodbyes to their friends. They walk through the half empty parking lot, their hands tightly clasped to one an others as they head for Kurt's car.

"Blaine, I was wondering…." Kurt says, as they walk, suddenly becoming shy.

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine answers, trying to catch Kurt's eyes.

"Would you like to come over tomorrow night? My Dad and Carole have some meeting or press conference thing, I usually tune out after the words _'we'll be gone this weekend.' _And I just thought we could do with sometime alone."

He has no idea as to why he's blushing and feeling as if he's asking Blaine out on a first date. For some reason Kurt was worried about his answer, scared he didn't want to spend time with him.

"Sure, that'd be great." Blaine answers, looking to Kurt, with the cutest smile and brightest eyes Kurt has ever had the pleasure to gaze into, and not be called something horrible.

"Great! I've kinda missed you to be honest, you've seemed a bit distant, I've been a bit worried actually, scared you were getting sick of me," by this point the boys had stopped walking altogether and Kurt's speech was quickening.

"And I don't even know why the hell I'm saying this, but you haven't really been talking with me, and Rachel says that's usually the first sign that a relationship is falling apart-"

"Stop!" Kurt looks to Blaine as he grabs his hands and looks into his eyes.

"Kurt, I love you. I'm not sick of you. I'm not breaking up with you," he smiles, laughing slightly. "What brought this on?" Blaine face falls a little as he speaks, and he begins to look almost as scared as Kurt was moments ago.

"You've just been a bit distant. It doesn't matter," Kurt dismisses, casting his eyes to the ground.

He wasn't wrong. Blaine had been distant, and he was aware of it. He was terrified Kurt would figure out what he'd told his Dad to get to Mckinley. Yet still he smiled at the fact that this amazing boy, that he clearly didn't deserve, noticed his existence let alone his mood. He gently places his hand under Kurt's chin lifting it gently, making his eyes meet his own.

He slowly moves to press his lips against Kurt's, whispering "I promise you've nothing to worry about."

Instantly Kurt returns the kiss, placing his palm against Blaine's cheek, gently stoking it with his thumb.

Once they pull apart, Kurt breaks into a smile, laughing slightly, still giddy from the breath taking kiss. Blaine mirroring Kurt's expression and giddiness, watches Kurt trying to compose himself.

"Blaine…" A rough voice says from behind the couple. Blaine stiffens, and pulls away from Kurt's embrace, his eyes wide and full of terror. Kurt turns to face a broad middle aged man, with the same curls and hazel eyes as Blaine, except this man had none of the warmth Blaine possessed, he had a light stubble and large bags under his eyes, he'd almost be Blaine's future self if it wasn't for the hardness in his stare.

"D-Dad! What are y-you doing here?" Blaine stutters.

"I thought I'd give you a lift home, your mother wanted me to pick up dinner on the way." Blaine's father says, slightly glaring at Kurt.

"And who's your…..friend?" He grinds out.

"I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel," Kurt says brightly, holding his hand out waiting for Blaine's father to take it. He merely stares at Kurt, glancing to Blaine, making Blaine cower like a dog in trouble with it's master.

"Come on, Blaine. Your mother will get impatient." Blaine follows his father, looking over to Kurt apologetically.

Kurt watches Blaine walk away, baffled an offend by his father's actions, mumbling,

"Nice to meet you too…"

Blaine watches his father as they walk toward his car, terrified of what he's going to say. He stops once they reach the car and turns to look at Blaine, anger burning in his eyes.

"So was that 'Jenny'?" He spits, glaring at Blaine.

"Dad, please, he and I were in lo-"

"Don't you dare! Whatever you two have it isn't love, it's fucking disgusting! You told me you wanted to come here for some girl, but you came here for that FUCKING FAG?!" He yells, grabbing Blaine's arm, his face fuming.

"Answer me!"

Blaine slowly looks up, his tears clouding his vision.

"Yes. I wanted to come here for him. I lov-"

"Shut up! I told you! It's not _love_!"

"Get in the car!" He slams his door.

Blaine slowly gets into the passenger side, not daring to look at his father, already knowing how this terrible night would end.

They walk through the door and are greeted by Blaine's mother and 13 year old sister. His sister, Lilly, rushes to the bags of take away, her smile falling once she see's Blaine's expression. Blaine's father hands the bags to Lilly, telling her to place them on the counter.

"Katie, we need to have a talk with Blaine," his father says to his mother.

"I'll tell Lilly to go to her room,"

"No. She needs to see this." He grinds out, looking at Blaine, fire still burning behind his eyes.

Blaine's mother, Katie, immediately becomes worried, and looks to Blaine sadly.

"Katherine, our son lied to us about his so called girlfriend. He told us he was dating some girl, so he could transfer to Mckinley. When in truth, he wanted to transfer for some stupid boy!" He yells, turning on Blaine.

"I have told you countless of times, this is unnatural, your unnatural. I should never have let you transfer, the last thing I want to do is spend more money on you. So I will offer you a choice," he smirks slightly toward Blaine.

"You can stay at Mckinley, and be with that boy, and you butt buddies can live happily ever after," He grabs Blaine's shirt spitting his words as he says, "but if you do, you will no longer be my son, no longer welcome in my house, and by the time I'm finished with you, your own mother won't recognise you!"

"Richard!" Blaine's mother yells.

"Our son is a disgusting fag, Katherine. He deserves it! He needs to be punished!" He shouts.

He turns back to look at Blaine.

"Now, the other choice is this, you can stay at Mckinley, but you break it off with him, and never speak to him again. And don't you dare think about doing anything like this again!" His eyes bore into Blaine waiting for an answer.

Blaine looks to his mother, she has tears in her eyes, mouthing sorry. He looks back to his father, his smirk still in place.

"Well?" Richard says, clearly becoming impatient.

Luckily enough, Blaine's mother wasn't against him in anyway, she knew about Kurt, knew how he loved him and how close they were, and she was unbelievably happy for the both of them when Blaine told her. So she tried to give Blaine some more time, having no real control over her husband, at least not when it came to Blaine.

"Richard, maybe it could wait after dinner, it's getting cold anyway. He can wait," she says gently, placing her hand on his arm, which was still tightly gripping Blaine's shirt. His eyes were still fixed on Blaine, waiting for an answer.

"Come on, honey. Let's just have dinner and talk about this later," she looks to Blaine, her eyes sad.

He finally let's go of Blaine, shoving him into the wall as he does, he turns and heads for the dining room.

Blaine leans against the wall, feeling as if he can't breathe, slowly his tears begin to pour down his cheeks. His mother wraps her arms around him pulling his head into her neck, trying to soothe him. He clings to her sobbing into her shoulder, asking her what to do, like a child begging for his mummy to stop the pain.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. Look just go up to your room, I'll get Lilly to take your dinner up to you. I'll try to talk him out of it, okay?" She whispers to him, pulling their foreheads together, "I'll do everything I can, it's going to be okay." She smiles warmly, wiping the last of his tears from his cheeks. He nods, holding back a sob, and slowly letting his arms fall to his sides, as his mother kisses his cheek and heads of in the same direction as his father.

He begins walking over to the stairs, when he catches Lilly hiding by the doorway of the kitchen. She steps out tears in her eyes, she rushes over to him wrapping her arms around him tightly. He responds holding her tightly, "don't worry, Lil. It's gonna be okay."

"But, he's going to kick you out Blaine. And I don't want you to lose Kurt," she mumbles, not letting go.

He gently pulls her so she's facing him, "Lilly, it's going to be okay. Just don't say anything to Dad, okay? It'll be fine." His voice is close to breaking as he speaks. He lets her go and rushes up the stairs, speeding into his room and slamming his door, he slowly slides down it collapsing into a sobbing heap, the sobs wrenching his chest.

He sat there for what felt like days, he didn't remember when he crawled on his bed, nor did he even notice falling asleep, his tears still running down his face. There's a quite knock on the door, Lilly hadn't come up after hearing Blaine through his door, she'd let him be. She knocks again, which receives a groan and a slurred 'go away', she ignores it and quietly sneaks through the door. She silently walks up to his bedside table placing down the box of noodles for his dinner.

"Don't you understand the meaning of 'go away'?" He mumbles, his back to her.

"Yes, but you know how much I love to annoy the hell out of you," she smirks, laughing a little at his askew gelled hair.

"Mmmnhm," she quirks an eyebrow at his incoherent speech, and begins prodding his back with a chopstick, hoping to get him to pay attention.

"Get up, lazy. You need to eat your dinner, Dad's getting impatient and Mom's trying to get him to reconsider, but you know how stubborn he is. And you'll need some time to pack-"

"Who said I was going to leave?" He asks, sitting bolt upright, finally realising the importance of the situation.

"Your not going to leave Kurt, he's the best thing that's happened to you. And I think being kicked out of home for a boy you love, is better than staying here being in misery and alone for the next year or so," she reasons, continuing her prodding now into his side.

He grabs the chopsticks from her placing them by his dinner, giving her a disapproving look.

"I'm not going to move out, Lilly. I'm staying," Lilly looks at him as if he's mad, "but Dad's not changing his mind Blaine, he wants you to choose between Kurt and us."

"Then I'll just have to choose this, you guys. I'll just have to-" Blaine's eyes begin to swell with tears all over again, the thought of breaking up with Kurt makes his heart twist tightly in his chest.

"But, Blaine, you need Kurt he's-"

"I have no choice!" He shouts, causing Lilly to jump and eye him cautiously. His frustration fades instantly, his expression turning into one of sadness.

"Just finish your dinner then come downstairs, okay?" Lilly says, heading for the door.

By the end of the night, Blaine was exhausted from all his crying, was sick of both his parents, and knew that the next morning would be the start of his world crashing down around him. He hoped he would survive it, kept telling himself that eventually he'd get over it, but reason lingered in the back of his mind, deep down he knew that this would kill him, he'd never be the same. He knew that his decision would hurt more than he care to imagine, what he didn't know was what he would do after it all, how he'd cope, or even if he would, and it terrified him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes- Okay so this is a little rougher than the last chapter, so bare with me. Still getting the hang of writing like this, I'm usually a full on POV writer, but it gets annoying because I hate describing in POV fics. **

**So pretty much same warnings as last time, though barely any violence, more coarse language though.**

**Please review, it makes writing this so much easier and I feel as though I am writing it for an audience and not just cause it wouldn't get out of my head.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

As he walks down the hall, Blaine's mind is spinning his heart racing, millions of thoughts race through his head, the one screaming the loudest being '_how the hell am I supposed to tell him? The one person I love more than anything in the world? The one person who loved me or at least cared enough to pretend?'___ He was pretty sure he knocked into a few people in the crowded hallway, but he didn't care, his mind was completely lost in thought and the fact that the cheap cotton of his 'masculine', as his Dad would say, itchy t-shirt and loose, ripped jeans, his father also insisted he wear, wasn't helping his concentration. He had no answers to his questions, even as he walked up to the beautiful pale boy, dressed of course in the most amazing outfit, with the knee high boots that always sent Blaine's imagination wild, almost made him give up on thinking clearly entirely.

"Hey, handsome." Kurt says, a smile brightening his features the moment he sets eyes on Blaine.

"We still on for tonight? I'm dying to get some alone time with you and away from my Dad. Which reminds me, were you okay last night? You seemed kind of scared hanging around your Dad, as if he would hurt-"

"I'm breaking up with you." Blaine cuts in, trying to hide the heartache the words give him.

Kurt's eyes widen in disbelief, it takes him a few moments for his mind to register what Blaine had just said.

"You're what?" Kurt replies, trying to keep his voice steady, searching Blaine's eyes for any hint of sick humour, any hint of a lie, anything to prove this wasn't real.

"I don't want to see you anymore" Blaine's voice wavers.

Kurt's heart drops to the pit of his stomach, the only thought in his mind _please, oh god please, this has to be a nightmare, please no, stop, wake up, wake up!_

"But….what did I do? I'll fix it I promise! You…..you said you loved me." Kurt's pleading voice almost makes Blaine back out all together.

Blaine looks to the floor basically death glaring it, trying to make this torturing 'performance' as believable as possible, he begins to speak the words he knows will not only break the boy in front of him's heart, but his own.

"Why would I ever love you! What you are is…disgusting," he grinds out, trying to control the urge to tell Kurt he didn't mean it.

Kurt looks to him, confused, _has he forgotten that he lost his virginity to me? No, no, please just wake up!_

"But, your the same, and don't tell me your not! Not after those nights with me, no straight man in his right mind would do that."

"I had to make you think I honestly loved you, best joke yet. I did all of that to hurt you Kurt, 'cause what you are is wrong, your wants, thoughts, _you _are wrong. What we did was an act against nature, so I don't want to see you again."

Blaine recites, remembering the words his father always told him in their fights.

"But you…..you loved me. That was real!" Kurt whispered, tears cascading down his porcelain cheeks, his heart so close to smashing into a million pieces. He refuses to believe this is really happening, it can't, he loves him.

It took all of Blaine's devotion and love for this boy, to not kiss away his tears, and tell him all these words were a lie, because he knew that he would be safe as long as he hated him forever. That's the whole reason Blaine's even doing this, he loves Kurt more than anything, and he doesn't care what his father will do to him, but he knew that if he didn't choose what his father wanted, it wouldn't just have been Blaine he'd be beating, he'd find Kurt and have no mercy. That's why he had to say those 8 words that completely shattered both of their hearts and any chance Blaine would have do redeem himself.

"Who could ever love a _fag_ like you" he whispers, staring into the already broken boy's eyes in front of him, immediately his own heart begins breaking, he can barely believe he said it.

Kurt's heart shatters, twisting in his chest, he doesn't even care that his tears are flowing strongly down his cheeks, his whole world is crashing down around him. And in that moment Kurt cracks, he slaps Blaine hard cross the face, causing him to stumble, only slightly surprised. He shoves him against the lockers, running down the crowded hallway, not caring or even noticing the people he collides with. Blaine stands there slumped against the hard lockers, trying to make sure no one sees the tears forming in his eyes. He'd been hit, slapped and shoved more times than he care to remember, but never had it hurt so much as it had now. It took every ounce of strength that Blaine had to not break down right there, it took every ounce of strength to not run after Kurt and beg him to forget it, to tell him everything he wanted to, everything he should have told him before it had come to this.

The rest of the day was a blur for him, he couldn't get Kurt's face out of his head, the moment his heart broke just kept replaying over and over in Blaine's mind, torturing him. By the end of the day there was only one thought in his mind, and that was that he knew no matter what happens, or whatever anyone thinks or says, nothing is going to change the way he feels for Kurt, nothing is going to stop him loving Kurt, not even the rejection of his father.

There was nothing Kurt could do to hold back the tears, not anymore. All day he felt numb, and now as his fellow glee clubbers reactions brew in his mind, he can't take it. Slowly the choir room fills with the glee kids, it breaks Kurt's heart even more to see Mike and Tina laughing together and Finn and Rachel acting disgustingly cute, knowing he lost that only hours ago. Then the one person he had loved walks in, the one he thought felt the same about him, the person who was responsible for this terrible heart ache, Blaine 'Heartbreaker' Anderson, or perhaps 'Douche-bag' Anderson was more fitting. It's hard for Blaine to even look at Kurt or anyone else for that matter, he's terrified of what Kurt has told the club. Kurt glares at him the entire time Blaine walks over to his seat, what surprises him is when Blaine finally looks up, he sees nothing, but regret and sorrow, and just for a second, he could swear Blaine was on the verge of tears. Blaine sits on the other side of the room hoping the world would end to save him from this horrible torture.

Finn finally notices Kurt crying, and becomes the concerned big brother.

"Kurt, what happened? Did Azimio do something?" His face becoming confused.

Kurt sighs, looking annoyed at Finn.

"No actually" he turns to Blaine, "my boyfriend broke up with me!"

Finn's becomes even more confused, he thought Blaine loved Kurt more than anything, his confusion is soon replaced with anger for the boy sitting in the corner, his silent weeping unknown to everyone.

"What? What the hell Blaine?" He rushes over to him, preparing to fight him. "Do you think you can do whatever the hell you want?" He yells, grabbing Blaine's shirt, and pulling his face close to his own, raising his fist ready to connect it with Blaine's jaw. At that moment luckily walks in, see's the scene and rushes over, breaking the pair up with some force, the only fight coming from Finn. He pushes them apart and looks to Finn.

"What the hell is going on, you guys?"

Finn's rage resurfaces, having only subsided for a few seconds.

"That asshole broke my brothers heart!" He shouts, attempting to lunge at him again, but being stopped by Mr. Schue.

looks at Blaine, trying to hide his anger toward the boy standing in front of him, but his expression still shows his disappointment. The entire club seems furious at Blaine, none of them thinking of his reason as to why he did it. And in that moment Blaine breaks, he had believed at least one of them was his friend, that at least one of them would show some concern, but now all he saw was hatred in their eyes, not caring about him what so ever.

So he runs, runs out of the choir room, through the halls, bumping some students in his panicked sprint, his chest constricting and his breath becoming shallow. He continues running till he's out of the school and under the bleachers. He falls into the dirt, his jean clad knees becoming covered in mud, as the rain pours down. He tries to slow his breathing, but he can't, he knew he was having a panic attack, he used to always get them back at his old school, usually after running away from bullies. He sits their, for what feels like hours, his sobs wrenching from his very soul. His heart was breaking all over again, he couldn't lose Kurt like this, he couldn't lose him at all. He knew what would come next, that's probably the whole reason he's even having a panic attack, he's terrified of what his father may do, he's just terrified of his father. And yet despite being an atheist, he prays to every God out there, that his father would only attack him, and not the one boy he loved, not Kurt.

Kurt's head begins pounding from the chatter his friends are making. All asking whether or not he wanted them to do something, that something being either beating the crap out of Blaine or talking to him and telling him all he's missing. He closes his eyes trying, hoping it would calm him enough _not_ to hit someone.

"Screw this, I'm goin' all lima heights on that Hobbit!" He hears Santana shout, and storm out.

"Santana, just leave him alone!" His feeble attempt to stop her, falls on deaf ears.

He sinks back into his chair, silently begging anyone who's listening to make everyone just go away and forget he ever said anything.

"Why don't you want her to talk with him?" Mercedes asks, wondering why Kurt's showing any courtesy to Blaine.

"I just don't want anything to do with him anymore, I may hate him right now, but that doesn't mean I want someone to beat him up." He looks to the door, surprised that he's actually genuinely concerned for Blaine, but still deep in his broken heart, hoping Santana at least gives him one hell of a verbal beat down.

Santana begins scouring the school searching for that asshole Anderson, she heads for the bleachers, seeing his figure hidden in behind the metal. She saunters over to him, getting ready to make him wish he never laid eyes on Kurt, she comes within metres of him huddled on the ground, and just as she's about to open her mouth and lay one on him, she notices him shaking. She sneaks closer moving closer to the fence trying to hide herself, as she gets closer she begins to hear his sobs and sees he's panicking, mainly by the hyperventilating and the fact he's clutching clumps of his shirt while rocking gently.

Her anger subsides instantly, she's tempted to go up to him and calm him down, but it's a fleeting thought as she remembers what he did to Kurt, still she can't help, but think that there was more to their break up than Blaine just being an asshole. Not many people cry after breaking up with their boyfriend like he was now, not many people would be that cruel to break up with someone like that, definitely not Blaine, not willingly.

He begins murmuring something Santana can't quite make out, she walks closer till she's only standing a few feet from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please. Make it stop, make it stop…." He's basically rambling now, talking to anyone who was listening, hoping someone would help him, hoping Kurt, his father, his mother, his sister, the entire glee club and anyone else he had wronged would forgive him. His pain was getting to much to bare, he could barely breathe, his head was pounding, his panic attack becoming extremely worse, if he didn't calm down now, he was going to lose consciousness, and who knows how long he'd be left there under the bleachers then.

He jumped when he felt someone wrapping their arms around him, he turns facing the culprit, his heart rate increasing. He comes face to face with a slightly annoyed Santana, who's doing her best to hold or hug Blaine, to be honest she has no idea why she's even doing anything for him.

"What…wha..what are you d-doing?" He stutters, his breathing still an unreasonably fast pace.

"Your having a freaking panic attack! I heard somewhere that some people feel better if someone hugs them or something, and as much as I hate you right now I'm not going to let you die," she re-wraps her arms around him, telling him to breathe and shut up.

His heart begins to slow as does his breathing, he starts to feel incredibly uncomfortable, and slightly scared of Santana.

"You…er… you can let me go now," he states, pushing her away.

"Good, your gelled hair was making me feel nauseous," even though she's smiling as she jokes, Blaine still looks at her cautiously.

"Why the hell did you even…do that for me?"

"Well, at first I was coming to find you to go all lima heights on your ass, but to be honest I wanted to know why you broke up with Kurt?" He looks to her, confused.

"No one who would ever want Kurt, would give him up so easily, and I actually think you love him. Mainly because the fact that you stare at him all day like he's your world,"

"You mean like the way you look at Britney," he cuts in, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. So are you going to tell me why you hurt Kurt like that?" She suddenly becomes very stern, and although it might have terrify some people, it only angers Blaine.

"None of your business. I was sick of him so I dumped him. He's a pain in the ass."

"Well, some nights after a long week and he wants to be adventurous, I'm sure he is. But there's gotta be another reason? Your not that shallow."

He rolls his eyes at her comment, his irritation only increasing.

"Look, why don't you piss off, and just go back to Kurt and tell him how much of an asshole I am. And tell him of how he doesn't need me or anyone, I don't deserve him, and whatever else you can come up with. Just leave me the hell alone!" He shouts, standing up and wiping his tears away.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on-"

"JUST FUCK OFF! I don't care what you think, I don't give a fuck if you want to pretend to care about me, all I want is for you to just leave me fucking alone!"

She's slightly shocked by his outburst, and language. None the less she leaves him be, she didn't know why he was crying, but she knew that kind of crying, the kind where your so out of control you can't breathe, you can't see, you cling to whatever you can trying to find reality again. No one who doesn't have a broken heart would cry like, and no one has a broken heart after a break up like that. Whatever it was she was getting to the bottom of it


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Let Me Go**

**Chapter 3**

**Okay, so this is probably the last update for awhile, I'm not going to be able to update/write as much as I want to for a fair few weeks, but I'm going to try and at least keep it a chapter a week.**

**So, the song in this chap, isn't really one of my favourite's, but I thought the lyrics really went well with Blaine's situation.**

**Song- No Son Of Mine by Genesis**

**Link- ** watch?v=gug6wrV7x7c

**Enjoy! Please review!**

He's got it all planned out, every thing he's going to say, every scenario that might play out, even the most violent ones, he's prepared for. Yet still here he is, terrified as to what might happen once he walks through that door and tells his father everything. He immediately thinks '_maybe it would be better if I just ran away'_, but he couldn't do that to Kurt. He needs him, he can't lie to him, not about his feelings. He opens the door and walks into the house dropping his bag and shoes. He walks into the living room finding his father sitting reading the paper, his sister coming down the stairs, looking at him eagerly. For once he's glad his mother wasn't there to defend him.

He silently walks over to her as she whispers, "did you do it? Did you end it with Kurt?", worry clear in her hazel eyes, "please tell me you didn't! Please tell me you told him everything and he agreed to see you in secret or something, plea-"

"Yes, I broke up with him," her face falls and becomes annoyed at Blaine, "but I won't be without him for long. I can't live the lie Dad wants me to."

"That's great!" She says faking surprise, "but there's just a small problem Blaine, he'll hurt you! Like seriously hurt you! Like bash the crap out of you, never walk the same way again hurt you! Just see Kurt in secret…"

"I shouldn't have to, he should accept me… Look if you saw his face after I broke up with him you'd understand."

He doesn't notice the fear in her eyes till he hears his father clear his throat behind him, he turns to face him, his eyes boring into him.

"Have you done what I asked?" He says, his eyes darkening, fist clenching as if ready to begin smashing his face in if he answers wrong.

Blaine's mouth goes dry as his fear overtakes him. He swallows grabbing all the courage he can and speaks.

"Yes, but I love him," he mumbles, though considering the speed his speech was at, you could hardly call it words.

Blaine's father's eyes instantly widen, and his shock is soon replaced with anger.

"What?!" He bellows, Blaine flinches, stepping back and reaching out to Lilly, scared he might have to protect her from their own father.

He slowly lifts his head and brings his eyes up to meet his father's.

"I broke up with him," again he has to muster all the courage he can and remember the boy he's doing all this for.

"But no matter what you do or say, I'm still going to love him, even if he hates me right now, I will always love him!"

He ends staring hard into his father's angered features, and for once Blaine finally doesn't feel small standing in front of his father, for once he doesn't feel like a child.

His father's anger grows behind his already burning eyes. Blaine hardly registers what's happen till his lying on the floor, his jaw aching and head spinning. He looks up at his father, who's basically foaming at the mouth with rage, his fist still clenched from the blow he delivered to Blaine's jaw. Blaine shrinks, his courage dissipating instantly.

"Go upstairs and pack your things, you've got 30 minutes," his father spits.

Blaine scrambles to his feet and scurries up the stairs. He rushes into his room grabbing two giant bags from the closet stuffing all his clothes, blankets, pillows, cds, dvds and photos into them. He barely notices his sister by the door until he hears her quite sobs. He looks to her and the sight breaks his heart all over again.

Her eyes are the saddest he's ever seen them, she's always been the one to brighten his day, always smiling making cute dimples in her cheeks. He never thought she'd ever look as heartbroken as she did now.

"Please don't go Blaine. I don't want you to go", she says her voice cracking.

"Lilly, I have to, he won't let me stay," he hopes he sounds as if he's pleading, because he knew his attempt at telepathy definitely wasn't working, even though his head kept the mantra._ Please, please, there's nothing I can do. Just please don't defend me against him!_

"But where will you go? Kurt's not going to give you a place to stay, unless you tell him the truth. And I know you'd never do that." She mumbles, she'd always seen through him, ever since she was little, she'd always know when he'd done something wrong. Blaine smiles gently, trying not to think about how much he'd miss the simplest things about her, how much he'd miss _her_.

"Don't worry I'll figure something out. But I can't speak to you once I leave. He'll get mad, he won't let you talk to me. You have to promise me you'll listen to him. Promise me," she nods slowly as Blaine walks over to her.

"If you ever want to talk to me you ask Mom. Okay?"

She nods again, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay, just like she did when she was 6. He wraps his arms around her pulling her into his chest.

"Whatever he says about me, don't listen. Please make your own decisions. No matter what I'll always love you." He whispers to her, he knows that it's almost inevitable that she'll fall for his medieval views, but he's too stubborn to accept it, not yet. His world might be about to crash down around him all over again, but he is not losing his loving little sister, not to a deranged man that was supposed to accept them both no matter what.

She nods into his shoulder, hugging him just a bit tighter, her lip wobbling as her heart breaks.

"So.." she says pulling away from Blaine, "you need any help packing?"

He nods, and begins packing again, grabbing all his bowties, he doesn't notice Lilly leaving the room, only to return some seconds later. He's almost finished with the majority of his possessions, when she walks up beside him, tapping his shoulder as he grabs all his favourite novels.

"Blaine," he turns, "I thought you'd like this," she says handing him a small photo album, the one he used to keep hidden beneath his bed. He takes it gently, opening it up to see whether it's contents was how he left it.

"I saved most of them before _he_ could get to them all," Lilly whispers, looking at Blaine.

The first few pages are blank as he searches them, some of the photo's corners remain from where they were torn out, but the moment he reaches a page he was hoping for, he can't hold back his tears. The photo is of Kurt and himself, during the summer, Blaine's hugging him from the side and nuzzling Kurt's ear, making Kurt laugh and smile one of the most amazing smiles Blaine's ever seen. He remembers the day it was taken, they were in the park with Mercedes, just messing around and having fun, Mercedes had taken the photo and sent it to both the boys, saying they looked too adorable not to. He remembers how perfect Kurt looked that day, how the sun caught his face, how bright his smile was, how amazing his eyes were with the sun shining into them, making them shine brighter than galaxies. He smiles at Lilly, tears still slowly cascading down his cheeks.

"Thank you" he says, his voice cracking.

Lilly hugs him tight, but they pull away from each other, once they realise they don't have the time. Blaine gathers up his overflowing bags and guitar case, hurrying out of his room, Lilly close behind. They come face to face with their father.

"Time's up, _butt boy_!" He spits, grabbing Blaine's jacket and pulling him toward the stairs.

"Dad, please don't hurt him. He's done nothing wrong!" Lilly shouts, hoping for once someone would listen to her.

"This is how we treat disgusting _faggots_, like your brother, Lilly," he smirks looking to her, "like the disgusting trash they are!"

He pushes Blaine down the stairs, ignoring Lilly's protests, and the fact he's his son. Blaine falls, back colliding with the steps, he tumbles landing on his side, sending shocks of pain across his ribs. He faintly hears Lilly's cries, the ringing in his ears drowning them, from where his head collided with the railing. Blaine lays there at the bottom of the stairs, his entire body aching, especially his chin and cheek, from where they collided with the last steps. He barely registers his sisters whimpers, as his father picks him up and throws him into the wall, pushing him up it, sending more pain coursing through his chest.

"What you are is disgusting, Blaine! You deserve this, you deserve to be ashamed. You deserved all those beatings and so much more. And you know what so does your disgusting _butt buddy_, Kurt!"

With that sentence, Blaine snaps, within seconds his fist connects with his father's jaw. He's dropped to the floor as his father stumbles back. Blaine moves toward the coffee table trying to get his bearings, and preparing to fight his father. His father stands up facing Blaine, pure rage burning in his eyes, he grabs Blaine's shirt again, but Blaine struggles, he throws Blaine backwards, causing him to stumble over the coffee table falling through the glass, shattering it into pieces. He cries out as the glass pierces the skin of his face and arm, biting hard on his lip to muffle his cries, only makes them bleed. His father picks him up by the shirt, dragging him to the door, Blaine stumbling as he tries to regain his footing. It doesn't matter, within seconds Blaine's thrown out of the door onto the cold, hard pavement, his head rattling from the harsh collision with the concrete. He's soon followed by his luggage, which is basically thrown at Blaine's aching body.

"If you ever come back, I'll make sure you end up in the hospital!" His father yells, as Blaine whimpers, and tries to crawl or stand or anything.

He can hear the muffled protests of his sister, as he tries to stand up. He gently eases himself up, grabbing his stuff as he heads for his car. Throwing his things into the back, he jumps into the drivers seat, speeding off, still terrified that his father might follow him and finish the job. He drives for what feels like hours as his tears begin to blur his vision, causing him to stop on the side of the road, the rain pelting heavily onto the roof, which only makes his head pound more. He's got nowhere now, no family, no home, no friends. And now no love to comfort him, to tell him his father's wrong, to tell him he's found love that is true as his own name, no one to tell him it wasn't all worth for nothing, that he was brave or strong or anything.

His thoughts are interrupted by his radio's static. He winces at the noise and tries to tune it back to something less painful. One of the worst songs for his situation right now just happens to come on, angering him, but not for long.

_Well, the key to my survival_

_Was never in much doubt_

_The question was how I could keep sane_

_Trying to find the way out_

_Things were never easy for me_

_Peace of mind was hard to find_

_And I needed a place where I could hide_

_Somewhere I could call mine_

That had basically been his life for the past 3 years, he didn't want to hide himself, but he wanted to be insignificant enough to last high school and get out of Ohio and be who he wanted to be, not caring who'd judge. His safe place was Kurt's, or just being _with _Kurt, he always felt safe with Kurt, always safe in his arms.

_I didn't think much about it_

_Till it started happening all the time_

_Soon I was living with the fear everyday_

_Of what might happen at night_

He remembered the nights he hid in his room as his parents fought. He always found it was about him or money, which always turned into the amount of time either worked, how his Mom wasn't around enough, or how his father was always married to the job.

_I couldn't stand to hear the_

_Crying of my mother_

_And I remember when_

_I swore that, that would be the_

_Last they'd see of me_

_And I never went home again_

The worst was after Lilly was about 4, they'd argue all night keeping them awake, he'd be lying on his bed burying his head in his pillow, when he'd hear his door creak open and feel his sister sneak into his bed curling up close to him. He'd hold her all night telling her it'd be okay, when in truth he had no idea.

_They say time is a healer_

_And now my wounds are not the same_

_I rang the bell with my heart in my mouth_

_I had to hear what he'd say_

_He sat me down to talk to me_

_He looked me straight in the eyes_

_He said:_

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

_You walked out, you left us behind_

_And you're no son, you're no son of mine_

He thinks back to the day his father found out he was gay. He came home from school, his mother rushing to him and almost crushing him to death with her grip, saying something about how she'd always accept him. For a moment he had no idea what she was on about till his father came into the room. He didn't seem angry, not until he spoke.

"Your not my son," Blaine looked to him his heart breaking. "Because I would never raise my son to be a disgusting fag!"

_Oh his words how they hurt me_

_I'll never forget it_

_And as the time, it went by_

_I lived to regret it_

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

_But where should I go_

_Please tell me what should I do_

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

_But I came here for help_

_Oh I was looking for you_

He starts thinking about Lilly, and the fact that it terrifies him that he might not see her again now, all because he's fallen so hard for this one gorgeous boy. God, he wanted nothing more than to just talk to her for hours about her day and for it to be like none of this ever happened.

_Well the years they passed so slowly_

_I thought about him everyday_

_What would I do, if we passed on the street_

_Would I keep running away_

_In and out of hiding places_

_Soon I'd have to face the facts_

_We'd have to sit down and talk it over_

_And that would mean going back_

He begins to glare at the radio, hating how true the verses were. Minus the part of _talking it over_, because it would most likely be Blaine's head being smashed into the walls, as his father screams how disgusting and unnatural his _faggy_ life style is.

_They say time is a healer_

_And now my wounds are not the same_

_I rang the bell with my heart in my mouth_

_I had to hear what he'd say_

_He sat me down to talk to me_

_He looked me straight in the eyes_

He hated to think were he'd be in a couple of years, hated to think that most likely by that point his sister would hate him, his father would still say he never had a second son, especially one that was gay. He hated to think that he'd still have no family, no friends, and no love in his life, just as he did now.

_He said:_

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

_You walked out, you left us behind_

_And you're no son, you're no son of mine_

_Oh his words how they hurt me_

_I'll never forget it_

_And as the time, it went by_

_I lived to regret it_

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

_But where should I go_

_Please tell me what should I do_

Blaine begins glaring harder, his face turning into a snarl, as if he was about to maul the radio for it's stupid coincidental skills.

_You're no son, you're no son of mine_

_But I came here for help_

_Oh I was looking for you_

Of course being as delicate as he could, he begins to kick the crap out of the radio and dashboard, smashing anything his foot comes into contact with, until the radio's noise has warped away and almost come out of the now dented dashboard. He drops his head onto the steering wheel, breathing heavily, the bashing causing more pain to shoot across his chest.

He's got no one now. No one to believe in him anymore, no one to keep him sane, to tell him this was real and not some bad dream, no one to tell him that eventually it will get better. He has nothing, so he sits there crying and hoping that someone would save him from this hell he's been put in, hoping that maybe it's all some terrible nightmare, but deep down he knows, none of it's true, this is his harsh reality. He has no saviour, he has no one, but himself, and he has never felt so lonely in his entire life as he does now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Let Me Go**

**Chapter 4**

**Right so I'm sorry this is a little late, I've been a bit busy with work and doing favours for people etc. Anyway so this was originally two separate chapters, but the fact was neither made it over 2,000 words so I just smashed them together. So sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm still writing the next chapter so it might be a little late again.**

_Italics=_Thoughts.

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review!**

He finally ends up driving to Mckinley's parking lot, only to sit there and think of the events at the start of the day. He had a family, a home, and a loving boyfriend. Now he had nothing, no where to turn to, no one to help him. That night he cries himself into to a nightmare filled sleep, waking almost every hour praying for the boy he loves.

The next morning couldn't have come sooner, Blaine gets out of his car, his back and ribs aching from the horrible bedding and beating from the night before. He grabs some clean clothes and heads for the school's locker rooms, each step making him yelp or moan in pain. Once he gets there he passes a mirror, his bruised reflection catching his eyes. His cheek is purple and tender, the bruise reaching most of his left cheek and eye, there's dry blood down both sides of his face, one from the cut above his right eyebrow, the other from small cuts from the glass of his coffee table. He can see the tear marks that run down his face from all of last nights torments. He tears his eyes away from the sight heading for the showers, hoping to rid himself of the grime and blood that clings to him.

As he showers he realises the full extent of his injuries, the left side of his chest is turning slightly yellow, and with every breathe his it feels as if his entire chest is screaming, his left arm is raw, from where the glass had pierced his flesh. The warm water pelts down on his bruised chest, causing spikes of pain all over his body. He leans his head against the cool tiles, letting the water wash over him, trying to clear his head, and to ease the throbbing. He doesn't hear the locker room door ease open, nor the footsteps edging closer toward the showers.

"Oh my God!" A familiar voice says behind him, "what the hell are you doing here Frodo?"

Blaine spins around to find Santana staring at him wide eyed and confused.

"Well, Bilbo?" She yells, starting to get angry.

"I….I went for a run and was working out. I really needed a shower. It's not that big a deal." He mumbles, hoping she believes it. He grabs his towel, turning off the water, and wrapping the towel around himself.

"You're pretty stupid to even show your face around here. Especially after what you did to Kurt!" She says, eyes boring into him. He grabs his towel, wrapping it around himself, hoping to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Look, I'm going to make it right, I just need sometime," he mutters, clearly scared of Santana.

"I don't care what your-" Santana stares at Blaine's face, confused.

"What?" He looks at her frozen face, wondering why the sudden stop in conversation.

"What the hell happened to your face?" She breathes, pointing to the bruises darkening his face.

"I….I fell down the stairs, tripped on my guitar case," he casts his eyes to the floor, trying to hide the lie.

"As if! I know what the aftermath of a beating looks like, I've seen enough to know the difference between an accident and a bashing! Who hit you? Finn? Kurt?"

"My Dad!" He shouts, anger boiling through his veins.

Santana's eyes widen, guilt and regret filling them with in an instant.

"Why? Did you spill the milk at dinner? Or did he find your hair gel bill?" She asks, attempting light humour, still skeptical as to whether he was being sincere. Blaine's features only darken at her words.

"He found out I was dating Kurt. He said if I didn't break up with him, I'd no longer be his son, no longer welcome in his home, and he'd planned on sending me to the hospital, he didn't plan on me fighting back." He says, his eyes watering from the memories.

"But you did break up with Kurt, you ass!" She yells, ignoring Blaine's tears.

"I know, but the moment I did, I knew my Dad wasn't worth it, that the pain and hate I'd get was… no _is_ worth Kurt. So I told my Dad that I broke up with him, but nothing's going to change the way I feel," his voice wavers, almost breaking. His eyes clouding over as he thinks back to the fight. Santana immediately regrets what she said, taking pity on the broken boy in front of her.

"So, now you know, you can leave! Go comfort Kurt when he gets here, and act as if you never knew, and that I broke up with him because I'm just a stupid jerk!" He shouts, voice lowering and eventually breaking.

"No! I want to help you! You need to tell Kurt, or at least see a doctor. Kurt will forgive you, he'll give you a place to stay." She whispers, doing her best to be comforting.

"No he won't! And when the hell did you become so caring," he spits, eyes still boring into hers. "No one in glee club gives a crap about me! So don't lie to me! He won't accept me, my own father doesn't why the hell would he?" He yells, his voice bouncing of the lockers and tiles. He walks around to his bag gathering his clothes, he looks to Santana, frustration clear on his features.

"Will you leave now or do I have to do a freaking strip tease!" He yells, tired of the conversation.

Santana merely stares at him, pity in her eyes. She eventually casts her eyes downward and heads to the door.

"Just so you know, not all of us hate you. It's just that we're more loyal to Kurt. I'm sure if they knew what was going on-"

"Well they're not going to!" Blaine bellows, sending shockwaves of pain through his entire chest as he does so, causing him to fall against the locker next to him, his head spinning. Santana steps toward him, but the way his eyes darken at her, makes her stop as he recovers. He turns back to his clothes no longer caring about Santana's presence. She silently leaves the room, Blaine barely noticing continues to dress himself, most movements sending shocks of pain throughout his body.

Blaine heads to his car, his body still aching, he throws his gym bag into the back seat, grabbing his messenger bag.

"Look, you need to listen," a voice from behind him announces, causing him to jump, hitting his head on the car roof in the process.

He turns glaring at the person behind him, Santana of course.

"Santana, what the hell?" He says through clenched teeth, rubbing his throbbing head.

"You need to listen to me! Kurt needs to know. He _will _help you, he _will_ take care of you. He loves you! And I am not going to let you throw that away, not after all he's been through!" In an instant, Blaine's rage resurfaces.

"All that he's been through? You ever freaking thought about what the hell I've been through! Has he been constantly yelled at because he was gay?"

"Yes!" Santana retorts.

"By his own Father? Was he beaten almost everyday after he came out? Was he tormented and ignored to the point where he was ready to jump of a freaking building?"

His eyes widen and his mouth goes dry as he realises all that he has revealed, _SHIT, SHIT FUCK! WHAT THE HELL?Shut your mouth you stupid fucker! God sakes…Damn it Damn it Damn it!_

Santana stares at him, baffled.

"You…..you tried to…" She mumbles trying to take in the information. "You tried to kill yourself?" She breathes, her eyes searching the silent boy in front of him, for some hint that he was joking. Blaine slowly lifts his eyes to meet Santana's.

"I stood on the top of my old school's bell tower, and I was going to jump." _What are you doing? Shut up! Why the FUCK did you say that? SHIT, SHIT, FUCK, CRAP! Fuck..._

Santana's eyes widen even more, if that's even physically possible and she begins to redden with embarrassment.

"Now you tell me, whether or not Kurt has been through that!" He slams his car door, knocking Santana's shoulder as he storms past.

Santana stands there shocked and embarrassed. "No," she breathes, "he hasn't."

He walks through the doors and into the crowded hallways, the chatter dies down as his peers turn to him. Most of them gasping or gawking, some even smiling, the moment they catch site of the bruises covering his face. Blaine's thoughts instantly turn to the possible reactions of the glee club. _I should have stayed in my freaking car!_

He rushes to his first class of the day, thankful none of the glee kids are in his class, that doesn't mean he'll be left alone. Almost every student that walks into the room, instantly locks their eyes onto Blaine's battered face, even the teacher seems surprised, but of course, isn't concerned enough to ask about the injuries. The bell for second period finally rings, and Blaine rushes out of the classroom, only to run into the last person he wants to see. Their shoulders smash together, causing Kurt's books to tumble to the floor and Blaine to wince. Blaine immediately bends down to pick them up. He frantically begins stacking the books as Kurt kneels in front of him. Blaine looks up quickly noticing Kurt's angered expression, frantically he begins apologising.

"Oh, shut up!" Kurt mumbles, "it was just an accid-" his words disappear as he sees Blaine's face. Blaine looks up at his sudden stop in speech, and is shocked by the concern clear in his eyes, and just for a moment he forgets they're broken up, he forgets the pain he's in, and the pain he's caused.

Blaine quickly gives Kurt his books, stands up and heads of to his second class, walking as fast as he can, trying to keep his tears at bay. Kurt's left there, his hands limply holding his books, still stunned he barely notices the single tear slowly making it's way down his porcelain face.

The rest of the day, Blaine's deaf to the world, lost in his thoughts. He can't get Kurt's face out of his head, even though his eyes had shown concern, they were red and tired. The bright eyes Blaine was so used to, were dark and heartbroken, and it was all his fault. As he walks down the hall heading to glee club, he knocks other students as they head home, he hardly notices his mind focused on the possible reactions of the glee club, majority of scenarios ending in some sort of bloodbath.

"Hey, did you guys see Anderson's face at lunch? Looked like he'd had his face kicked in a few times," Puck laughs lightly.

Most of the glee kids nod in agreement, Santana being the only one angry with Puck's words.

"Asshole deserves it," Finn mutters, "he shouldn't have done that to Kurt, lead him on like that."

"So did you take care of him?" Puck asks, a sly smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Finn asks, blind as ever.

"Were you the one who kicked his face in?" Puck smiles.

"No! But whoever did, I wouldn't mind giving them a high five," he chuckles, as Kurt walks into the choir room, followed by Blaine.

The room goes silent, most of the teenagers looking from Kurt to Blaine, worried. Except Puck, who's smiling and laughing lightly.

"So, Kurt. Was it you who smashed up Blaine's face?" Puck chuckles, looking to Blaine mockingly.

Kurt walks over to a seat in the corner of the choir room, ignoring Puck and the rest of the club, glancing at Blaine. Blaine looks at the club, the majority of the members glaring at him, or smirking. He walks over to a seat, the furthest from Kurt, trying not to anger him.

walks into the choir room going on about regional ideas when he notices the silence and everyone staring at Blaine, except Kurt.

"Hey, guys what's going-?" He finally notices Blaine's blue and purple cheek. "What happened to Blaine?"

"He got his face smashed by Hummel" Puck says proudly.

"I didn't touch him Puck, we haven't even spoken," Kurt mumbles clearly irritated.

"I tripped on my guitar case and fell down the stairs, it's no big deal," Blaine mutters, pulling his hood up trying to hide his face.

"O-kay. Anyway, so I was thinking we could do another full on dance number-" instantly went back to his planning.

Blaine wasn't surprised that no one showed any concern for him, not unless he'd been beaten, but even then they only wanted to know whether Kurt had hit him. He tunes out 's voice and the world around him. He doesn't notice Santana's eyes still trained on him, let alone the fact she's the only person in the room actually concerned about him. She has planned on confronting him again, hoping she could convince him to at least tell Kurt everything he'd told her, after glee club.

dismisses the club, and Blaine bolts for the door hoping to escape any questions from or his so called peers. He manages to escape the room without one glance from anyone, he rushes through the halls desperate to get out of the school and home, AKA his car. He turns a corner and is stopped by a firm hand against his chest. The owner being Santana of course, the smug grin on her face immediately aggravates Blaine.

"You're coming with me," she grabs his shirt pulling him into an empty classroom.

"Look, just 'cause I broke up with Kurt, doesn't mean I actually play for your team," he says smirking, hoping he'd be able to annoy her enough till she'd leave him be.

"Do you want me to slap you?" Her stern tone, makes him only slightly regret his comment, but still he shakes his head and cowers away from her.

"Good, 'cause I need you to do something," she tries smiling warmly, but it comes off manic, making Blaine stare at her slightly afraid.

"What am I doing?" He asks cautiously, stepping toward the door.

"Calm down, Frodo, it's nothing freaky. I need you to tell Kurt everything you told me."

"No! I told you to mind your own business!" He shouts already opening the door.

"No. Please, Blaine you have to! If not for me or for yourself, do it for Kurt!" Her attempt of convincing him is ignored as he steps through the door, but is soon crashing into someone, causing the both to fall to the floor. Blaine lands hard on his back followed by his victim landing flat against his chest. Blaine winces and yelps at the pain that shoots throughout his chest from the fall, his vision blurring from it.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," he hears an all to familiar voice say. He opens his eyes to find ones staring right back at him, they were either eyes or galaxies, Blaine couldn't tell.

"It's…..It's fine," Blaine breathes looking deeper into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt basically jumps off of him, gathering himself, fixing his hair and jacket. Blaine begins getting up, wincing from the pain as his breathe escapes him once again. Kurt offers his hand, trying to act annoyed, but only coming across as shy. Blaine grabs it, accidentally pulling Kurt close as he stands, till he's flush against his chest.

"We seem to keep colliding with each other don't we?" Blaine breathes, smiling as if the past few days weren't real.

"Correction," Kurt says pulling his hand out of Blaine's, "_you_ keep colliding with me."

Blaine's smile falls, and he drops his hand already missing the warmth of Kurt's.

"Sorry," Kurt looks to Blaine's chest slightly staring, "are you…are you okay? It seemed like I hurt you…"

"Ahh-"

"That's 'cause of his bruises. There pretty bad to be honest. You should talk to him about it. And….GO!" Santana cuts in, hoping she'd given Blaine no choice but to explain.

"Wait, don't tell me your screwing Santana?" Kurt says, disbelief in his expression and anger in his voice.

"What? God no! Never, that's just to weird to think about!" Blaine stutters, looking as if he's about to puke.

"But you basically said that you found being gay was disgusting!"

"Wow, you said that?" Santana interjects. "No wonder he's pissed with you!"

"Santana, not really helping!" Blaine mutters, beginning to get aggravated again.

"Right! Look, Kurt he had a reason, a good reason! Just please hear him out." Santana pleads.

Kurt looks at the both of them in disbelief, confused beyond recognition.

"Look, my dad made me choose between you or him and my family. He said if I chose you he'd beat the crap out of me and I'd 'no longer be his son and no longer welcome in his house'. I chose him, only because I was terrified he'd try and find you and hurt you. But when I broke up with you, I couldn't take it. I went home and told my dad I didn't care! So he did what he said he'd do, beat the crap out of me and kicked me out. Please, Kurt I wanna make this right, please…." Blaine looks to Kurt begging every God out there to make Kurt believe him.

Kurt's face scrunches up in confusion and disgust.

"What kind of sick joke is this? For God sakes haven't you made me look enough like a fool for one lifetime, don't fucking lie just so you can fucking hurt me all over again! You sick bastard!" He spits, bumping Blaine's bruised shoulder.

Blaine's stunned for sometime, making Santana worry extremely.

"Look, I'll talk to him, I'll get him to believe you I promise…" She trails off as his eyes darken, chilling her to the core.

"You made me tell him! And he still didn't care at all! I've had my heart broken enough for one lifetime so why don't you FUCKING LISTEN FOR ONCE, and just mind your own FUCKING BUSINESS!" He storms past slamming his fist against a locker, causing Santana to jump back in terror. As he walks away she tries not to notice the tears in her eyes or the urge to run as far away from him as possible.

Blaine throws his gym bag into the back seat of his car, placing it on the far end of the seat, almost throwing himself in after it. His hands were still throbbing from the pounding they received against lockers and punching bags. He lays on his back seat trying to calm his mind, which only makes more thoughts swim around.

He grabs his pillow from his bag, and begins, basically, smothering himself with it. It doesn't help, it only makes him picture Kurt's disgusted face, it only makes him remember how much he's 'fucked up' recently. _There's no point now! I've lost him completely. The one boy I loved is disgusted with me, and probably wants to smash my face in._

He throws the pillow at the closed door, the quick movement making his ribs spike with pain. His brow furrows, deciding he should get checked out, there's nothing more that could destroy his world anymore. Now he really has lost everything. He grabs his blankets from the passenger seat and pillow, wrapping the blankets around himself, snuggling into his pillow. He closes his eyes begging his mind to stop and sleep, but he keeps twitching, and feels something strange in his make shift bed. He grabs whatever the invader is and pulls it out, finding it to be a shirt. It's Kurt's, he'd forgotten the night Kurt left his under shirt at his house. It wasn't long before all this had happened, he'd convinced Kurt to stay for the night, considering it was late, his father was away for work, his mother was working late, and to be honest they were both exhausted from their activities barely an hour before.

They held each other all night, whispering their amount of love for each other. God he misses Kurt's arms around him, his warmth, his _love._ He pulls the shirt to his chest, burying his nose into the material, the smell of Kurt overwhelming him. His eyes begin to water, soon becoming thick heavy tears. He clings to the shirt for the rest of the night, crying himself into a nightmare filled sleep, images of Kurt smirking as Blaine's beaten, mixing with illusions of Kurt lying on the ground screaming in pain. All night the dreams haunt him, waking him, and every time he clutches the shirt just a bit tighter as he cries himself back to sleep, thinking of the boy who holds his, now, _broken_ heart


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Let Me Go-Chapter 5**

**I'm so sorry! I know this is pretty much 3 weeks late, but it is a giant chapter, at least compared to my last chapters.**

**Okay so there's a song again in this chap and there will be another in the next. To say sorry for being so late with the update, a little spoiler, Kurt and Blaine are definitely close to get on speaking terms again. The song in the chap is actually sung, not played on radio etc. And it will probably take forever to be uploaded.**

**Please review, it honestly brightens my day!**

**Song-Never Let Me Go by Florence and The Machine.**

**Link- **.com/watch?v=joGDx_VyX0E&feature=fvst

**ENJOY!**

It's been a week since Blaine's been kicked out of home, and his bruises are becoming black. His ribs still hurt every time he breathes. He spends his classes lost in his mind, trying to keep his pain distant, but none the less he still winces when he stands and yelps in pain every time he wakes from another terrorising nightmare. The worst is that he sees Kurt every day, and everyday he's angrier with Blaine, still seeing him as a horrible heartbreaker. In turn he sees Santana everyday, and everyday she keeps trying to get him to talk to her, or to talk to Kurt, he swears to God, he might reconsider punching a woman. As long as it shuts her up he's all for it.

Luckily enough it's Thursday so the week will end and he will at least be free of her for the weekend. He heads to glee club the moment he's dismissed, hoping to escape the rush home. He's shoved by some jock hanging with Azimio, sending him straight into the lockers. A lock smashes into his back, making the air leave his lungs as pain courses throughout his body, it causes him to collapse in a wheezing heap on the floor.

"Wimp ass homo," Azimio mutters, high fiving the other jock.

Their smirks make Blaine's blood boil and he desperately wants to beat the crap out of the duo. He sits there as students walk past, most not casting a second glance in his direction. He slowly crawls up the lockers, wincing with every movement, he then basically limps down the hall to the choir room, the pain making him short of breath.

"So you're getting beaten by jocks now?" A pestering voice says from behind him. He turns, a grimace on his face as he finds Santana looking at him seriously.

"What's your point? Pointing out the obvious?" he remarks, wanting to deal with her as quickly as possible.

"My point is, if you try and talk to Kurt again and convince him, maybe the New Directions will help you out. Maybe they won't encourage those beef heads to hurt you." She retorts, becoming angrier.

"And maybe if you would mind your own business and I had a father who actually accepted me, we wouldn't be having this conversation. But hey, we can't always get what we want right?" His eyes take on a shadowy glaze as he awaits her reply.

"If you would just listen-"

"I'm not going to. You know why? Because it's none of your fucking business. I don't want your help, I want you to leave me the fuck alone, but you just can't seem to get it into that thick skull of yours, can you?" His shouting shakes his still aching rib cage, some students looking in their direction as the hall empties. "Just forget about me!" He yells, wincing as the pain increases. "Everyone else has, so why the hell can't you?" His legs become shaky again as the pain flows all through his chest, the hall almost empty.

"Will you at least see a doctor?" She begs, looking genuinely concerned as he leans on the lockers for support. "You look like you're about to collapse."

"Just leave me alone. I'm fine. Just leave me al-" Another shock of pain surges across his ribs as his voice rises. He yelps and slides down the locker slowly.

"Blaine, you really need to get checked out..." Santana's tone becomes pleading, as she rushes over to him.

"Why the hell do you care?" he breathes, clutching his side.

"Because, you're the greatest guy for Kurt. And you love him. And as soppy as it is, you need each other, Kurt might not be here if it wasn't for you…" She looks to the floor, hoping he doesn't see what she's hiding.

"What do you mean?" He looks to her suspiciously.

She looks around, making sure there was no one to hear them, luckily the hall is basically empty, one or two students still walking.

"I just think if you hadn't become his friend, the constant torment from Karofsky, might have gotten to him eventually. And…maybe he would've stopped fighting. Give in and….end it all. I guess.."

"Is that why you were so scared to come out? Thought you'd get so much crap, that you'd just give up?" She looks up into his pained, tired eyes.

"Didn't you?" His eyes soften and fall to the floor. She wasn't wrong, everyday he thought he'd give in, even now he still did. It would be so _easy_. He gently stands upright, looking to her one final time, before turning and heading to the choir room. She follows closely, eyeing him worringly.

He walks into the choir room, to be greeted with smirks and glares.

"Did you have trouble with Azimio, Blaine?" Puck sneers, chuckling.

"Why don't you piss off, Puckerman!" Blaine states.

"What did you say _butt boy_?" Puck's eyes widen as he realises his words, and all eyes turn to him.

"Oh, so it's fine for you to call me a 'butt boy', but when it comes to Kurt it's another story?" Blaine's features darken as he eyes the club.

"It's different, you deserve it." Sam grinds out, looking hardly at Blaine.

He snaps, almost screaming.

"Were both fucking gay! You can call me a bastard or a heartbreaker or an asshole, but for God's sake, don't discriminate me for being gay. You're only doing the exact same to Kurt by showing you take being gay as an insult. I don't give a fuck what you call me, just leave the fact that I'm gay out of it you assholes!"

"Blaine!" Mr. Schue shouts entering the room.

"What the fuck do you want?" He says turning to face 's baffled look.

"Don't use that language! Or you'll get detention!"

"What the fuck does it matter? It's not like you actually care," he turns to the group. "I've got a good idea, why don't you all just leave me the fuck alone, and get on with your lives like I never existed!" He turns and walks to the door, Mr. Schue catching his arm, his face bordering on furious.

"And what do you think you're going to do? Hit me? Wouldn't be the first time nor the last." He shakes his arm free, marching out the room.

He's getting sick of storming out and running out of glee club. He's getting sick of yelling then yelping in pain. He just wants to be left alone. Everyone else seemed to be doing a good job of acting like he didn't exist or matter. So why couldn't Santana and everyone in glee club do it.

He rushes down the corridor heading for the exit, hoping to get out of school before anyone, namely Mr. Schue or Santana, could try to stop him. He storms off toward his car throwing the door open and chucking his bag in, sitting in the drivers seat as he tries to stop his ragged breaths. His vision is becoming blurry from pain, or tears he hasn't noticed, he doesn't know. He sits there breathing slowly his head leaning on the steering wheel, trying to clear his head.

He pulls his head up quickly, telling himself to pull it together, the movement making his head spin, he grips the wheel tightly. Turning the car on, he pulls out of the McKinley parking lot, heading for the other side of town.

He arrives at the local park, kids, dogs, and sickening cute couples occupy the area. He grimaces at the couples just reminding him of the fact he's lost his other half, and that he now hates him beyond belief. His eyes are cast back to his steering wheel and dented dashboard, his mind still teaming with horrible memories. He drops his head on the wheel, a whimper escaping him as he thinks back to his father's disgusted face as he beat him. He thinks back to the nights he'd help his sister with homework, tickling her whenever she became particularly annoying, or he'd gotten bored. He remembers, how whenever she had a problem, she'd barge into his room walk over to his bed and basically fall face first into his covers. Eventually he'd annoy her enough till she'd squirm and pout, then mumble her problem, hitting him the moment he started teasing her. He hasn't heard from her since he's said goodbye. He misses their afternoon talks, where they'd both just talk for hours about everything and nothing. A single hot tear falls down his cheek, pulling him out of his reverie and back to his cold, harsh reality. He sighs looking over to the cafe across the street, the Lima Bean, it's been so long since he's been there, the last time being with Kurt. He's been desperate for some caffeine for days, and food. He's been living off chip packets and candy for the past week. His stomach rumbles as he craves his caffeine and muffin hit. He gives in and throws his door open almost knocking a cyclist off his bike.

He walks through the light crowd of dog walkers and families, wincing with every brush of his shoulder, dodging cars as he rushes over the road, his mind still teaming with memories of the good days.

The chatter from the patrons of the Lima Bean cause Blaine's head to throb more. He joins the bustling queue pulling his jacket hood up over his head hoping it might help drown out the noise. His eyes scour the cafe, making sure there's no one he knows to hassle him, specifically Santana. Still as much as he denies it, he's searching the cafe for Kurt, he knows that Kurt will hardly look at him, but be doesn't care, he's just hoping to see his beautiful face.

He turns back to the queue, internally scolding himself for thinking about Kurt. Suddenly a heavy hand claps itself onto Blaine's aching shoulder, making him moan in pain.

"Hey dude!" The voice is heavy with sarcasm, "I didn't hit you that hard you loser. Now for some reason you think you can tell me what to do." The culprit states, who just happens to be Noah Puckerman.

"What so you don't think you were out of line back there?" Blaine states, glaring hard right into Puck's eyes.

"Look, maybe I shouldn't have said that. But people make mistakes-"

"What, and you don't think that maybe I made a mistake with breaking up with Kurt?" Blaine interjects, his brow furrowing at Puck's words, waiting for Puck to _really_ step in it.

"No, that's different," Puck says, beginning to get agitated.

"Because, I'm some stupid jerk, and you just fell back into _your_ old ways of being a jerk?"

"No! Dude just stop thinking you're the exception-"

"NO! Your the one who thinks they're the exception! Everyone makes mistakes, but to you, I'm the only one who's mistakes aren't justified." His raised voice turns heads, most patrons watching the two boys as the line moves slowly with them.

Puck opens and closes his mouth having no idea how much he's stepped in it.

"You know what. Just leave me alone! Because clearly I'm less of a human than you or Kurt or anyone with a beating heart." His voice falls to an angered whisper. He turns back to the queue now being at the counter, completely ignoring the looks of the other customers.

"Ass..." He hears Puck mutter from behind his back as he walks off to a corner of the shop.

Blaine orders his usual, adding a gigantic chocolate muffin to it, when he spots Kurt sitting in the direction Puck walked over to. His head's down, almost buried in his coffee, clearly not interested in whatever Rachel or the rest of the group's talking about. He looks to Kurt's hands, which are gripping his bag strap unbelievably tight. His knuckles are white and he's clearly on the edge of breaking out into a screaming match, which right now, he'd clearly win.

Blaine's pulled out of his thoughts by the barista calling his name and handing him his coffee and muffin.

The moment Kurt hears the name his heart falls to the pit of his stomach. His face instantly becoming pale and his mouth going dry. Unfortunately, Rachel catches onto Kurt's reaction, immediately becoming the protective girlfriend.

"Do you want me to tell him to leave?" She asks, scooting closer to him on the couch.

"It's a free country, he's allowed to be here," Kurt mumbles, hoping Rachel will drop it.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." She jumps up, storming over to where Blaine's adding sugar to his coffee. Kurt looks to her, his eyes wide, whispering her name frantically. She taps Blaine's shoulder, putting her stern/angry facade on as he turns to face her.

"Hi," he says eyeing her cautiously, "can I help you?"

"Leave Kurt alone!" She spits, glaring at him.

"I haven't done anything-"

"Why don't you just get lost? No one wants you here, not after what you did to Kurt." Rachel interjects, her eyes beginning to blaze, Blaine looking completely baffled.

"And nice try making him forgive you. It was a complete bullshit story, you're an idiot to think Kurt would believe you." Rachel see's Blaine's eyes begin to glass over, the confusion soon being replaced with heartbreak.

"Right..." his eyes fall to the floor, Rachel just making out a small wobble of his lip. "I guess I should get going."

"Yep! And you should probably find a new coffee shop and school, because I swear, after what you did to Kurt, no one in glee will accept you, which pretty much means no one in the entire school will accept you!" With that she turns around sharply making her way back over to the group.

What she doesn't hear is Blaine mumbling, "no one else does why should any of you?" Nor the completely shattered look that is plastered on his face, as he looks around skittishly, before leaving abruptly. She sits down in her original seat, giving Kurt a sly smile, but only receives a small glance from him as he re-trains his eyes on Blaine.

The sight almost breaks his heart, he's never seen anyone look as broken and hopeless as Blaine had mere seconds ago. And just for one moment, he really did believe that what Blaine had told him was the truth, for one second, he wanted to rush over, and wrap his arms around the poor defeated boy he once loved. No, still loves, but he quickly remembers that his love is not returned, and instantly goes back to despising the one boy who still holds his broken heart.

Santana watches as Blaine drags himself out of the coffee shop, completely defeated. She walks over to Puck, tapping his shoulder.

"What?" He mumbles his mouth full of chocolate muffin.

"I need you to stick around here. I'm worried about Blaine…"

"Why the hell are you worried about that asshole?" He says, spitting muffin everywhere.

"It's none of your business, just stay with me. I need a car and you're the only person who would even consider doing this for me."

He swallows his muffin, looking at her quizzically.

"Why wouldn't anyone else help you?" He mutters, absolutely oblivious.

"Because," she breathes, "everyone is hating Blaine like he's killed puppies, and no one will hear him out, so they have no idea what he's really going through. So he's all alone and…." She stops her scrambled rant, only just noticing how much Blaine _really_ does need her.

"So he's alone and, to be honest I'm scared of what he might do," she looks sternly at Puck, hoping her threatening gaze will make him cave and do what she says.

"Like what?" He says, completely blind.

"Really? You have no idea as to what I might be referring to!" He shakes his head, his face resembling that of a kicked puppy.

"I don't know, um…maybe hurt himself!" His face doesn't change, "SUICIDE YOU IDIOT!" Patrons look to her, her whispered shout, more shout than whisper.

"Oh! Yeah, totally, I knew that….I…" He stutters.

"Yeah, so someone needs to help him, because all this torment we're giving him, might just push him over the edge, so are you going to help?" Puck looks down shamefully, for once actually listening to Santana, he nods his head.

"Good all we have to do is to stick around here and watch him, if he moves we follow. Okay?" She whispers to him slowly.

"Like badass spies right?" He says giddily.

She rolls her eyes,_ I'm dealing with a toddler._

"Whatever.." His eyes brighten as does his smile as they sit, Santana's gaze trained on Blaine in his car, him more beaten than she'd ever seen.

_His blood is pumping hard throughout his body, pounding in his ears, blurring his vision. He legs are on fire, he has no idea how long he's been running, he only knows that the moment he heard Kurt cry out, he ran. Searching frantically for the boy suffering somewhere. Suddenly echoes of Lilly screaming his name collide with Kurt's cries, Blaine stops, his eyes frantically searching the darkness for them both. Screaming out their names, begging them to answer. Something shifts in the dark, Blaine begins to panic even more, madly searching for whatever the predator might be. He closes his eyes breathing heavily, within seconds he opens them, his father's smirking gaze greeting him-_

He wakes, grasping his chest as his breath leaves him, his vision blurring as he spins his head around to make sure his father isn't present. His breathing slows as he begins to realise it was just a nightmare, again, he rubs the back of his neck, the position he'd been sleeping giving him a crick in his neck. The sky is black, the street lanterns being the only thing giving off light, he looks to the now empty park, his mind replaying memories of his sister and him messing around, and memories of Kurt and him laughing and cuddling behind the trees. He drops his head onto the steering wheel, moaning in frustration, he promised himself he wasn't going to let what happened in the coffee shop get to him, yet here he is, thinking of the better days all over again.

He sighs, unbuckling his seatbelt as he grabs his messenger bag and hops out of the car. He crosses through the park, heading to the lake in the centre, buried behind the trees. His feet dragging across the grass as he walks, his head down and tears still pooling in his eyes. Today was unbelievably emotionally draining, he was reminded of every little thing he's done wrong for the past few weeks, everyone he's lost. He stops by the edge of the lake, looking out to the shimmering water, the moonlight reflecting off the water lighting up the trees by the bank. He sits, throwing his bag to the ground, his mind wandering back to a conversation between Kurt and him. They were sitting in this exact spot, talking about how beautiful it was, Kurt had mentioned something about Finn and Rachel coming to the park at night, Rachel had said it was amazing. Kurt thought Blaine and him should try it, another one of his romantic ideas, that he insisted was silly, when in truth, Blaine found it adorable and it made him think of Kurt as the best boyfriend in the world. He smiles at the memory, a single tear running down his cheek as the smile turns into a wince, the memory still causing a painful pang in his heart.

He rummages through his bag, searching for his ipod, the silence around him making his memories blare louder, desperate to be heard, desperate to hurt him all over again. He grabs the device, searching the songs for one in particular, he presses play, turning the volume up on the small speakers.

He smiles as he remembers Tina saying he should listen to more Florence and The Machine, he always thought her lyrics were moving, and they had never been so relevant as they had now.

_Looking out from underneath, _

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me, _

_As before I went under._

He looks to the lake, thinking how easy it would be to sink into the dark waters and never surface, how better off everyone would be.

_And it's peaceful in the deep, _

_Cathedral where you cannot breathe, _

_No need to pray, no need to speak _

_Now I am under._

He begins to slowly walk into the water, ignoring the cold and letting it slowly consume him, letting it rise to his chest.

_And it's breaking over me, _

_A thousand miles onto the sea bed, _

_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

He pulls his head under, the cold burning against his bruises, he resurfaces quickly, his heart pounding and his head aching. He can't tell whether or not he's crying or his hair is dripping, the shaky sobs are what get him, for days he's been numb, blind to the pain he knew was there, and only _now_ does he break.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, _

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me, _

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, _

_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

_Though the pressure's hard to take, _

_It's the only way I can escape, _

_It seems a heavy choice to make, _

_Now I am under._

He turns facing the bank, looking at his bag, one of the few things he still owns. The images of his father's disgusted face collide with illusions of his sister and Kurt turning against him, completely disgusted with his existent, causing another hot tear to run down his pink cheeks. His lip wobbles remembering how heartbroken Kurt was, and how much he hated the look Kurt had given him when he'd told him everything.

_And it's breaking over me, _

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed, _

_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

The water still stings his blackened ribs, as the cold pierces his skin. He looks to the dark water that's at his chest, his bruised reflection accompanying the shimmering moonlight that falls on the water. Another tear drops from his cheek and into the water, disturbing the calm. He pulls his head up, looking to the dark night sky, he focuses on the full moon the light spiking through the dark clouds. He closes his eyes and falls backward into the dark, letting it consume him.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, _

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me, _

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, _

_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

_And it's over, _

_And I'm going under, _

_But I'm not giving up! _

_I'm just giving in._

He opens his eyes, the cold stinging them, as he looks to the faint moonlight shining through the water. He really isn't giving up, he did what he could, he's just giving in and letting the inevitable happen. It was only a matter of time till he went back into the deep desolate mindset he's been slowly falling into, just as before. Only now, he's not sure if he _wants_ to resurface and face his miserable life.

_Oh, slipping underneath._

_Oh, so cold, but so sweet._

_I__n the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold, _

_And all this devotion I never knew at all, _

_And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released, _

_And the arms of the ocean, _

_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Deliver me._

His vision begins to blur, his breathe becoming difficult to hold, images of Kurt's loving face falling into his sight. His mind slowing down as he accepts his fate as his own choice, he knows this is what's best for everyone.

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And it's over, _

_And I'm goin' under, _

_But I'm not givin' up! _

_I'm just givin' in._

_Oh, slipping underneath._

_Oh, so cold, but so sweet_

His eyes fully close, the darkness slowly consuming him as he lets the water rush into his mouth and lungs, sealing his demise.

_10 minutes earlier….._

The coffee shop's been closed for hours now, the sky dark and starry. Puck's been complaining for a straight 20 minutes, making up reasons he should be home, or at a party, or in some girl's bed, Santana had stopped listening after 3 minutes, just nodding her head and saying "just remember your doing it for Blaine. He needs us," but of course that didn't shut him up. Then he says something that instantly sends Santana into a rage.

"He hurt Kurt. He deserves everything he gets, the moment I meet the guy who pounded him one, I'll thank him." He mutters, looking over to where Blaine's asleep in his car.

Santana turns to face Puck, her eyes burning with anger.

"Really? Well I guess you're going to need to know who he is! He's Blaine's father!" Puck's head turns his eyes widening a little. "Yep, he found out he was dating Kurt and said he had to choose between being who he is and loving Kurt, or lying about who he is and dumping Kurt!"

"Well, he should of chose Kurt!" He retorts, his cockiness returning.

"He did! That's the whole reason he was beaten to a pulp!" His face falls, Santana fuming. "His dad beat him because he fell in love with Kurt and couldn't give him up. So you tell me if he really deserves all that?"

Puck bows his head shamefully, regret beginning to fill him.

Santana looks back over to Blaine's car, Blaine no longer occupying it.

"Where'd he go?" She looks around frantically, trying to find Blaine hidden in the trees.

She grabs Puck's arm,"come on, we gotta find him." She says as she drags Puck across the street, heading into the trees of the park.

They walk through the trees, coming into a small clearing merging into the bank of the lake. A messenger bag, and an ipod the only thing occupying the area. Santana looks out to the dark shimmering waters, just making out someone disappearing into the cold abyss. She looks to the bag, the only person who could own it and be here, is Blaine. She finally realises that it _was _Blaine who just fell into the water. Her eyes widen, quickly turning to Puck, dragging him to the waters edge, almost about to throw him in.

"Hey..Hey! What the hell?" He stutters, trying to pull out of her grip.

"Blaine! He's….he…I think he's in there," she points to where he disappeared. "GO! He could be dead!"

Puck begins ripping his jacket off, storming into the water, still a little unsure as to Santana's statement.

He dives down, the water chilling him to the bone.

He desperately searches the pitch black waters, looking for Blaine.

It's not long till he's being pulled up out of the water and dragged to shore, completely unconscious. Santana starts shoving Puck away, readying herself to perform mouth to mouth. She begins to lower her lips to Blaine's, grimacing slightly. His eyes suddenly open, widening at Santana. He pushes her away, coughing up water, and gagging from the thought of Santana kissing him.

"You're such an idiot! What the hell do you think you were doing?" Santana shrieks, hitting his chest.

He yelps, still coughing. "I..I was…just, going for a-a s-swim." The cold making him stutter. He hopes she buys the lie, but her face clearly tells him otherwise.

"Oh yeah sure! That's it! I'm taking you to the hospital right now!" She begins hauling him up, causing him to scream louder as the movement sends burning pain across his chest. She instructs Puck to help her, the cold causing him to shiver and again look like some lost puppy.

Blaine pushes the both of them away, sitting up, trying to regain his breath.

"You need to see a doctor!" Santana states, still trying to pull him up by his soaking jacket. He brushes her off, gently standing, each movement striking pain all over his body, grabbing his iPod and messenger bag.

He's basically escorted to his car, Santana's hand tightly clutching his arm, as if he'll somehow vanish or run off if she lets go. Santana takes Blaine's car, essentially shoving Blaine into the passenger seat, Puck taking his own car and meeting them at the hospital. The wait in the waiting room is excruciating, Blaine's shivering and Santana's bickering on about how stupid Blaine is.

"Blaine Anderson," a nurse calls, Blaine pretty much lunges toward the exam room, eager to get away from Santana, unfortunately she follows. He sits on the exam table, swinging his legs slightly, his head still pounding from the cold.

"Of course you're in here, again. Didn't I say I never wanted to see you in the emergency room again, loser?" A voice from behind Blaine states, sighing. He turns to find the doctor, Claire Mulligan, the last doctor he wanted. Her hair's more black than he's ever seen, streaks of blonde flashing into sight, her eyes still piercing him just the same as when he was here after the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"What have you done this time?" She says, walking over to him, a smirk on her face.

"He was beaten by his dad because he loves a boy named Kurt, and his idiotic father couldn't freaking accept it so he beat the crap out of him and kicked him out." Blaine looks to Santana, clearly irritated. "What? I was just getting it out of the way," she shrugs looking to Claire, who's smirk has grown. It actually kind of reminds him of Sebastian's meerkat face, only difference is her black wavy hair, and she actually has a heart, even if half the time she's annoying as all hell.

"You're kidding! Richard did that to you?" Claire looks to Blaine, concern in her eyes. She's always been so protective of him, always seemed as if she was his older sister, when in truth she used to baby sit him in the hospital when his Mom worked late.

"Yes, now can you just freaking make sure I'll live?" He mutters, still shivering, his eyes focused on the floor.

Claire, whispers to Santana, asking her to wait outside, saying she'll make sure he's okay.

Once Santana leaves the room, Claire advances on Blaine, smacking his wet head as she walks past.

"Ow.." He whines, looking like a kicked puppy.

"What the hell happened? You're soaking wet! What did you do?" She whispers, glaring at him.

"I sort of…took a stroll…into a lake," he mumbles, his eyes still not looking to hers.

"You didn't?" He nods, still looking to the floor. "Oh my God! You're not are you…tell me you're not falling back into your old habits?"

"No, I just…. Look can you just check my bruises so I can go?" He says, sighing.

She still see's him as the poor beaten boy who only wanted to go to a dance with his friend. To be honest she's always seen him as a poor beaten boy, whether it be physical or emotional, he never seemed happy. She grabs his jacket, tugging it off harshly, Blaine yelping as she does so. She's gentler as she starts unbuttoning his dripping shit, his deeply bruised chest being exposed.

She gasps, as she sees the full extent of Blaine's injuries, his entire chest has a blue tinge to it from the cold, his left side black and purple, his chest shaking as he breathes. It almost seems worse than what the dance had done to him. She gently touches his ribs, making him flinch and moan, his eyes glaring at her.

"I'm going to have to poke and prod you to figure out what's wrong with you, okay? Stop being such a baby, you loser." She says sternly.

"I'm not a baby, nerd," he mumbles, pouting. They'd always been like this, teasing each other. Even with the age difference, and the fact that the only reason they even know each other is because Claire works with his Mom, and he'd always been stuck in the hospital waiting for her shifts to finish. She shakes her head as she goes back to examining him, each touch making him wince. From what she can tell, Blaine's injuries won't need any surgery, or hospital time, none the less, they'll be excruciating.

"Well, I don't think it's anything really serious, you're not going to need surgery, but it's pretty bad," Claire's face slowly becomes serious, "you've got a fair few bruised ribs, and I'm going to need to have a good look at your arm, those cuts could be infected." Blaine just looks at Claire, completely baffled, "so what do I do?" His voice is small as he looks to Claire, he looks 10 years old all over again, scared of the bullies that might find him, she never thought she'd see him like that again, then again, she never thought the bully he'd be running from was his own father.

"I'm going to prescribe you some pain killers for your ribs, they should help with the pain, but they might make you a bit drowsy. I'll check out your arm and if it is infected, I'll give you some antibiotics, but there is a downside to this plan," his eyes widen as he sits straighter, "I can't give you the pain killers unless you have an adult monitoring you for at least the first two days of you taking them."

Blaine's face falls, his head falling into his hands. Claire sits by him her hand on his cold back, the care in her eyes making Blaine slightly uneasy.

"I can bend the rules for you just a little," he perks up looking to her eagerly, "you need an adult to supervise you, but they can just check on you once a day for two days, okay?" He nods, looking to his hands, a small tear falling from his eye. Her grip on him tightens, his shattered look breaking her heart. She misses the days when the worst thing that would happen to him was some bully pushing him over or being mean, when all he needed was a little fun with her to cheer him up, as they waited for his Mom to finish her shift.

"Now, you won't need surgery for any of that, but maybe once your mother's finished with you, you will," Blaine stiffens as he looks to the door, his mother scowling at him. He cowers before her gaze, honestly scared.

"And what the hell have you been doing mister?" She places her hand on her hip, a clean set of clothes in the other, her black hair tightly pulled back, making her seem even more scary. Her gaze never leaves Blaine, he shrugs, fidgeting.

"I've been trying to call you for days!" Blaine's brow furrows, having no idea as to what she's on about.

"I bet you forgot to charge it right? God, your so stupid some days," his eyes instantly fall to the floor, his mother rushes over, sitting by him and wrapping her arm around him.

"I've been worried sick. And so has your sister," Claire walks around the bed, whispering to Blaine's mother, Blaine just making out the words 'bruised' and 'why would Richard do this?' He pouts, he always hated it when they talked about him when he was in the room.

She waves Claire away, her eyes still focused on Blaine, looking so small.

"Look, it's all going to be okay sweetheart. I'm not going to abandon you, or hate you," Blaine opens his mouth to protest, but his mother's too quick, "and don't say you don't think that, because I know you. You always think the worst of people, and I know why," Blaine shifts in his seat, the cold still making him shake, her caring eyes never leaving him.

"I know that you're scared to get close to anyone," he shakes his head, rolling his eyes, " you keep thinking that I don't notice, but I do. I'm your mother for God's sake, I know everything!" She smiles, pulling him closer. "You don't need to be scared, at least not of me. Now, get your shirt on, you look like death."

"Love you too, Mom," he grumbles, looking over his shoulder as he stands. His mother begins walking over to the doorway, Claire waiting for her, their hushed tones, not as silent as they believe.

"So? Why the hell did Richard do this?" Claire whispers desperately.

"Look, Claire, I told you I don't know what's going on in his head. He…he just found out about Kurt and snapped. I've been trying to figure something out to give Blaine some place to stay, but he'll find out. And to be honest….I don't know what he might do."

"Katie, you need to leave him-"

"No, not to me. To Blaine." Both of the females heads turn toward Blaine, still oblivious to the fact that he can hear them.

"Look, could you make sure he has to come in for weekly check ups? It's the only way I can really keep an eye on him without Richard knowing." Claire nods, rubbing Katie's shoulder, as they both turn back to Blaine, now wearing a dark t-shirt, and waiting silently for them both.

Claire's the first to walk in the room, planting on a fake smile.

"Right, let's check out your arm."

He's basically dragging himself out the emergency room once they're done, his arm only needing a couple of stitches. He's clearly tired from the poking and prodding, and Claire's stupid comments and stupid face and-

"Now, Blaine we need to talk to you." Claire interrupts his thoughts, her sad eyes concerning Blaine.

His mother slowly walks over to him, grabbing his hand and placing something in it. He looks down to find a fair sum of money in his palm, his mother gently rubbing the back of his hand.

"What's this for?" He looks to her, looking small as ever.

"You need something to look after yourself, there's at least $100. It should last you the week, and this," she holds out a piece of paper, "is where you're staying, it's a hotel, but I can only afford Friday and the weekend. I had to pay in cash because your father would find out and-"

"Mom, it's okay. I get it. Thank you." He pulls her in for a hug, feeling her tears fall on his shirt.

"Just call me, okay? Don't think I'm not here for you. I'll always love you sweetheart, and so will your sister. Just-" She sighs, her voice wavering, Blaine's own eyes beginning to water, she pulls him back looking into his eyes. "Just please call us sweetheart?" He nods, his lip trembling as his tears begin to cascade down his cheeks. She kisses his forehead, pressing her nose into his hair as she finally pushes him away. Looking into his eyes one last time, catching the tears from his cheeks, she turns away, walking back into the hospital, not daring to turn back for one last look.

Blaine looks over to the parking lot, catching sight of Puck and Santana, waiting impatiently. He begins hauling himself over to them, his head down, tears still staining his cheeks. He walks into someone, mumbling an apology, beginning to walk around the stranger, when they grab his arm and pull him to their chest, wrapping their arms around him tightly. He stands there frozen, completely bemused, tempted to return the hug, but then thinking better of it.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass. No one deserves to get their face kicked in, no matter what they do. Except maybe your Dad," the mysterious hugger says. His voice is what make Blaine realise that this hugger is no stranger, but Puck. He pushes him back looking into Puck's, surprisingly, teary eyes, and pats his shoulder, an awkward smile forming on his face. Puck just pulls him in for another bone crushing hug, whispering "dude, I know what it's like to have a deadbeat Dad. And even though I never really knew him, it doesn't mean he didn't screw up my life. So I get it sorta…" He trails off, still gripping Blaine tightly. Eventually Santana, pats Puck's shoulder, freeing Blaine as she pulls him off. They both smile at each other, a mutual understanding established.

"Okay, come on love birds, we gotta get Blaine to his hotel," Blaine turns to her, confused as to how she knows about the conversation he'd only _just_ had with his mother. "Your Mom, told me. She wanted to make sure you actually got there. Plus since I'm eighteen, I get the pleasure of checking up on you for the next 2 days." She smiles tightly, Blaine's features softening.

They head for their cars, Santana sticking with Blaine to make sure he actually goes to the hotel, the entire ride she nags him about how she was right and that he really did need a check up, and for once in a long time, he honestly smiles.

The room's small, the bed taking up most of the space, with a small TV mounted on the wall and a closet, bolted to the wall. It's clearly not a 5 star hotel, most likely barely passes health and safety, but it's warm and so much better than the back seat of a car.

"Right, so am I getting your bags or…?" Puck looks around the room, shifting uncomfortably. Santana waves him out the room to get Blaine's bags, Blaine throwing his keys to Puck as she surveys the room.

"Well, at least it has heating…" She mutters, looking to Blaine awkwardly, as she awaits his reaction.

"Yeah, beats a hard car seat…" His eyes fall around the room, never focusing on one spot.

She turns toward the door, sighing, thinking he's closed himself off from her, once again.

"Thank you, Santana," she stops, unsure if she heard right. "I know I haven't really been grateful for what you've done for me, but I am. I just…" Santana slowly turns to find Blaine almost in tears, his head facing the ground. "I didn't believe you actually cared, because so many people have screwed me over like that, making me believe I was accepted, then humiliating me, or beating the crap out of me." He grits his teeth, trying to keep calm, as he basically bares his soul. "No one's ever, actually stayed with me, I guess. Other than my Mom and sister…." His cheeks are wet with his tears now. "No one has ever tried to help me, not like you, no one cared…" His voice cracks throughout the sentence as he holds back sobs. "So…." He breathes in, hoping to regain himself, "thank you, Santana. I don't really know where I'd be without you, or if I'd even actually be here…" His tears still cascading down his cheeks, sobs escaping him.

Santana rushes over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, as she too breaks down into tears. "You're welcome," she sniffles, causing a small laugh to escape Blaine as he buries his head into her shoulder.

"So, you both straight now?" Puck asks from the door, bags in hand.

"No! He needed a hug," she looks to Puck, clearly frustrated with him interrupting. He just shrugs and drops the luggage by the bed, walking over to Blaine, giving his shoulder a squeeze as a sign of goodbye while handing him his keys. He leaves the room, muttering things about Santana's annoyance abilities.

"He's not going to say anything is he?" Blaine asks, panic lacing his words.

"No, he's fine. He said he'd help you, anything you need. And him and I are going to look for jobs for you. You can't live off a hundred dollars a week and a stingy hotel for the weekends, considering I doubt you're planning on going back home."

"I'll be fine-"

"No, you won't. You need something permanent Blaine, a place you can call your home, and not your car!"

"Like what?"

"An apartment, you get a job and you could help pay your Mom with rent and food and other bills. You need a _home_." The sincerity in her voice still shocks Blaine, he's never really thought this would ever be a permanent thing, he's never thought he'd never go home again, but Santana was right. He had no choice, his father wasn't going to let him come home, not unless he became straight, which is impossible.

He nods his head at her, a smile appearing on her face as she hugs him one last time, before leaving with a final wave, closing the door.

He breathes, trying to let the night's events fully set in, another tear beginning to form in his eye as he tries to keep his heart steady. He rushes over to his bags, searching through the three of them trying to find his pyjamas. He just wants to fall asleep and forget this panic he's feeling, he grabs his pants throwing them on the bed as he begins to almost tear his clothes off, his head starting to pound just a little. He dresses quickly, wearing his pants and a tank top, shutting of the light he almost dives onto the bed, his body still aching and shivering. He crawls under the covers, burying his head into the pillow, slowly breathing, his eyes closed trying to keep the tears at bay. Images of Kurt, Lilly, and his Father keep flashing in his mind, he groans flipping onto his back, staring at the celling.

He looks to his bags, his eyes catching on a t-shirt hanging out of one of them. The same shirt he's been sleeping with to drown out the nightmares, and even though it may be beginning to smell more like him than the owner, it still the closest thing Blaine has to comfort, the closest thing he has to _Kurt_. He jumps out of bed, grabbing it and pulling it tightly to his chest, inhaling the lingering smell of Kurt. He walks back over to his bed, his face buried into the soft fabric. Crawling into bed he snuggles the garment, closing his eyes, hoping for at least for tonight his terrorising dreams would subside. If only for the night, he hopes he will dream of the boy he loves, happy, and warm in his arms.

**I promise I'll try and update soon. Again please please review! Also any ideas as to the song next chap? I'll give you some clues, Australian singer, around 2005, country, main hit was Steer and Scar….**

**That's actually pretty easy, but eh…**

**Review with guesses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Let Me Go**

**Chapter 6**

**I am so sorry for the massive lateness of this update. I'm pretty sure I promised I'd update within a week or so last time, and it's been about 4 months. I feel horrible. I'm pretty sure anyone who was here for the last update has given up on it. But still here I am.**

**I need to tell you though. I wrote this chapter and completely finished it, but it was 17,420 words long. Yeah…this is what happens when I don't pay attention to the amount I am writing. So this is the first block of it. I'll definitely post the rest of it soon, definitely within a week, I just have to go over it one more time and choose where I'm going to cut it off. Thank you to everyone who has bothered to read this, let alone stick with it. I must be so annoying.**

**The song in this chap is This Isn't Everything You Are by Snow Patrol.**

**Go to youtube and add /**watch?v=IEN9hmpWFDE

It's been over a week since Blaine's seen his mother and almost 3 since he's seen, let alone spoken to his sister. Still it could be worse, his mother at least texts him about her, telling him she's okay and she still loves him. At least he's not stuck in his car anymore, well for the weekends he isn't. He's glad he's not cramped in the back of a car, but he'd give anything not to be alone, anything, but talking to Santana. Yes, they've settled their differences, but that doesn't make her less annoying.

Everyday, every morning, she either comes by his hotel room, or in the locker room as he showers, everyday the same thing, 'tell Kurt!' Luckily she has to shut up whenever there in glee club, giving him at least some peace and quiet for a small amount of time. And even now as she strides over, a smug grin on her face, he simply turns and heads for the choir room, which receives a quick smack of his head as they walk through the door way. Everyone's in their usual seat, Puck complaining once again about glee club taking up his "chick scoring" time, aka, lunch. Most of the group just rolls their eyes, except Kurt. His eyes are undeniably red. Blaine can tell he's been crying, and it breaks his heart. He hates to think that he's crying because of him, and hates knowing that there is nothing he can do about it. Santana guides Blaine over to his seat, his eyes still firmly focused on Kurt.

"Okay guys. I've got a new assignment for you. And I know it's a little late, what with it being Wednesday, but still, I think you guys need to be more open with each other, closer." Mr. Schue says walking in.

"Mr. Schue, I think we're all open and close, why would we need to work on it?" Tina asks, the rest of the club nodding.

"Well it seems not all of you are considerate of each other." Mr Schue says, purposely looking to Blaine. "So I thought if you all expressed the worst or most heartbreaking thing that's happened or is happening to you, we can show you that we're all here for you. Now partner up, or group up or sing solo, but everyone must sing, and everyone needs a valid reason as to why their song relates to them!" He turns back to the piano, shuffling sheet music.

"Do we really need a whole meeting about all this? Can't we just do it in our own time, 'cause I've got some stuff I need to do." Puck mutters, hoping to enjoy the rest of his lunch. Mr. Schue sighs, waving everyone out as a sign of dismissal. Everyone scurries off toward the doors, Santana following Blaine closely, who's eyes are on the floor now, his head bristling with worries about the assignment.

"So, any ideas about what you might sing?" Santana asks, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts.

"Does it matter? I think I've got bigger problems than that." He mutters, heading over to his locker.

"Yeah? 'Cause to be honest, when Mr. Schue announced it you looked like it was the worst thing in the world to happen." She says smugly, leaning against the lockers beside his.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter! I've got bigger problems."

"Like, telling Kurt what happened?"

He sighs, his features hardening. He's sick of her constantly telling him to talk to Kurt. He'd tell him, he really would. The only problem is, he's already done that, and look how that turned out. Kurt barely looks at him and when he does it's with disgust or anger. It's too late, he's ruined everything, he's made his bed, now he must lie in it. Yet still here he is, standing at his locker, trying to find his history textbook, with Santana once again nagging him about it all, repeating her daily, more like hourly, mantra.

"Blaine, just try again its not hard!"

"Did Mr. Schue say anything about me screaming in glee club last week?" He doesn't really care, he's just hoping Santana might drop the subject.

"I told him that you've been having a hard time is all, he didn't really believe me, but he hasn't said anything, so…" She shrugs looking to the floor in thought. "Hey! No distracting from the fact that you need to tell Kurt everything!"

"Santana, I can't. It's too late, and the sooner I fully accept that, the better. Just forget it, it's over between us!" He grabs his textbook, slamming the locker shut as he begins to head for the bathroom, his painkiller long overdue considering he hasn't taken it in 3 days, even though it's supposed to be daily. Even that doesn't stop Santana, she follows him right into the bathroom, startling some students and sending them running out the door.

"What are you doing?" Blaine says, exasperated.

"You're not running away from this. That and I don't trust you with your painkillers." She says sternly.

"What do you think I'm going to do, overdose?" Her eyes widen at his words, completely missing the hint of sarcasm." For God's sake, I'm not going to." He turns grabbing his pills.

Taking two, he basically throws them down his throat, using his hand to cup a mouthful of water from the tap.

"There done, now I think you should leave," he starts to head for the door, but Santana's too quick, grabbing him, and pulling him in front of her.

"Please just try to talk to him again." Her eyes are still so caring as she says it. Blaine thinks for a moment, still scared of breaking if Kurt doesn't accept him. He sighs, looking to Santana.

"Fine! I'll talk to him," she hugs him tightly, whispering speedy 'thank you's'.

"But on one condition. I talk to him alone, in the….auditorium, no one else there, especially not you!" He instructs her, already terrified of the possible outcome of this. She nods, a beaming smile plastered on her face. "And, you have to ask him to meet me at the auditorium," she gives him a pitying look, "what? You too chicken?"

"Do you want me to talk to him or not?" She instantly begins apologising, saying she'll do all he's asked, as long as he goes through with it. She finally leaves the bathroom a beaming smile still on her face. Blaine looks to the mirror, the bathroom empty, his smile falls as the reality of his decision slowly dawns on him. What if Kurt rejects him again? What's he going to do? He can't take it. Not again. His breathing begins to become shallow and rapid, a panic attack beginning. He turns the faucet on, splashing the cold water on to his face, trying to stop his mind and heart from racing. He closes his eyes, covering his face with his damp hands, as his breathing gradually slows, the door to the restroom opening.

"Hey dude, you okay?" A voice says, steps toward Blaine resonating around the bathroom, the sudden interruption to the silence startling him. He looks to the voice, Puck, nodding and smiling awkwardly. Puck looks to him cautiously, clearly not accepting his response, but leaving it none the less.

"I've got a job for you. Guy named Phil. It's mainly carrying stock into the back, and off the loading trucks, but the pay's not bad. And he's willing to give you dinner on the weekend if you work Saturday and Sunday afternoon."

"What do you mean, 'he'll give me dinner'? He's not some male cougar or something?" Blaine's eyes begin to look terrified.

"No! Well he is, but the place is like a bar crossed with a cafe, crossed with a restaurant or some kind of diner. I dunno. Do you want the job?"

"Yeah. Ah…give me his number of something?" Blaine says eagerly.

"How 'bout I give it to Santana, or something?" Blaine instantly scowls and his face falls. "Well if you won't open up to me, man, you gotta open up to someone."

"But I don't want to…" He whines, "she's just so annoying…" Puck nods, agreeing completely.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Puck shakes his head in response, Blaine sighing.

"Thanks anyway man, see you in maths." Puck nods, as Blaine heads for the door, going to his next class, while trying to keep his mind off all the possible outcomes of his talk with Kurt, majority ending in him crying. By the end of the lesson, he's terrified of seeing him.

_What the hell am I supposed to say? Or should I sing? Or is that to cheesy? What the hell am I doing? He's gonna stomp all over me! No way in hell is he going to believe me! Crap!_

The entire time he walks to Math, all these questions keep replaying in his mind. Even when he finally gets to class, he has no answers, plus more questions begin to brew in his head. The only one not fully related to Kurt being, _what the hell is with all these bloody panic attacks! What am I some paranoid freak? AHH!_

"Dude, you ok?" Puck asks, nudging Blaine out of his thoughts.

"What the hell am I going to tell him?" Blaine mutters, looking straight ahead, his eyes wide.

"Tell who?" Puck waves his hand in front of Blaine's face.

"Kurt," he breathes, hardly blinking. "I'm going to tell him everything, but…what the hell am I going to say?" He whispers frantically.

"Why don't you sing or something, you used to when you two were together."

"There aren't a lot of songs containing the lyrics, 'I'm sorry I left you, my dad was going to beat me if I didn't'!" He grinds out, the panic still clear in his features.

"Just sing some soppy song about how you're sorry and you miss him or whatever…"

"Yeah, 'cause that won't blow up in my face!" He knows Puck's right, but that doesn't stop him worrying.

His eyes are tired and sore, last night proving him to be at a new low. He'd found a photo of Blaine and him in the park, he'd ended up in a sobbing heap curled up with the photo smashed in it's frame. He didn't sleep all night, just thought of Blaine. And the last thing he wants is to talk to anyone, especially Santana. Who seems to have read his mind as she is striding over to him, a smile on her face.

"Hi," she says brightly, scarring him a little.

"What do you want?" His stern tone surprises him, let alone Santana.

"No need to get snarky. Look, I know you don't really believe Blaine, but please just hear him out one more time." He rolls his eyes, preparing to rant about how much Blaine's hurt him, but Santana's to quick.

"I know he hurt you. And I know you don't really trust me either, but honestly, do you really think I'd let him hurt you again? I might be a bitch, but I would never do something that horrible to you." Her eyes are pleading, wide with anticipation, waiting for his response.

Kurt contemplates what might happen if he agrees. He's terrified of Blaine just breaking his heart all over again, but he can't shake the feeling that Blaine's telling the truth. He hasn't been able to since he saw how crushed Blaine was at the coffee shop. He sighs, bringing his eyes up to Santana's.

"Fine," he grumbles, "I'll talk to him." She smiles brightly, hugging him quickly. He pushes her off, his eyes once again taking on a hard stare.

"Just where and when does he want me to meet him?"

Her smile falls, her own features resembling Kurt's.

"Auditorium, Friday afternoon, after glee club."

He nods, waving her off. She responds with an irritated look.

"I've gotta get to class! Don't worry, I'll be there." He mumbles, slamming his locker as he walks off.

His minds is racing with worry. He's still terrified of Blaine hurting him, or worse, that Blaine is telling the truth and he's only going to talk to him to tell him how much he hates him. Even if he doesn't hate him, he knows the guilt would destroy him.

Throughout the lesson, Puck keeps knocking Blaine, mainly due to the fact he keeps mumbling to himself and staring dead ahead, frozen. The last bell of the day rings, and Puck basically drags Blaine out of his seat and into the hall.

"Dude! Quit worrying! You're going to get him back!" Blaine nods, his face still frozen in a state of terror. Puck pats him on the back, walking off.

His face doesn't change as his peers walk by, even Santana shaking him and yelling doesn't make him stir.

"Oi!" She slaps him lightly, Blaine making another sad puppy face.

"Oh stop it with the dapper puppyness! I convinced him! It was tricky, but he'll come. Friday afternoon, the auditorium. Now what are you planning on telling him?"

Blaine smiles, preparing to tell her his ideas. His mouth opens and closes a few times.

"I…ahh. I got nothing." Most of the sentence speeds out of his mouth, a terrified look returning to his face.

"Seriously! You had over an hour to think of something!"

"That doesn't help! Last time I tried to tell him, he was disgusted by me! I think more than an hour of preparation is needed!" He states, exasperated.

"You've got 2 days to plan. I said Friday, after glee club. Which reminds me! Puck was thinking about the assignment for this week and thought you could sing with him and Finn!"

"Where the hell did that come from? Not in a million years would Finn sing with me. Because, in case you forgot, I brutally broke his step brother's heart." His 'bitch' glare returns as he rolls his eyes.

"Just do it! If you get at least one more person to at least 'like' you, the rest might just forget what happened…" She trails off, her voice clearly unconvincing. His furrowed brow and tight mouth, is all Santana needs to know he's ready to scream at her once again. She smiles lightly, laughing awkwardly beginning to walk away.

"Just talk to him okay, and figure something out with Kurt!" She turns, heading off to find Brittany.

"I hate you!" She laughs at his statement, giving him a final wave.

He sighs, smiling despite himself. He leans back onto a locker, looking to the ceiling.

_How the hell am I supposed to do this?_

Blaine rushes over the busy road, coffee in hand. He'd gotten there before the rush, hoping to miss anyone from Mckinley, luckily he did. He jumps into his car, licking his fingers from the slight spills. He begins drinking the hot drink, a loud bang meeting his ears, something hitting the car roof. He looks around, the shock causing him to burn his tongue. He's met with a cheerful grin from the passenger window, it belonging to none other than Puck. He opens the door, sitting beside Blaine, his smile still in place.

"Hey!"

"Hi…" Blaine looks to Puck cautiously, "what do you want?"

"Rude. Santana said she told you about my idea for the assignment?" He says pouting slightly. Blaine rolls his eyes, nodding.

"Good. I've got a good idea for a song. Finn's already agreed to it, so there's just you. The song's This Isn't Everything You Are." He explains, his eyes still bright.

"How does that really relate to us?" Blaine hopes he won't mention his dad and Kurt.

"It's just, it kind of relates to us, we'll at least, because, well I've kind of always been messed up about my Dad and Finn's found out his had actually died a druggie, so he's all mopey. It just seems like a good song okay." He ends up half yelling, his smile replaced with a scowl.

"Okay. I'll sing it with you, but I've got a good feeling, that Finn won't be too happy with it." Blaine mutters.

"Screw Finn. Screw all of them. They don't matter. Okay?" Puck says sternly.

"Alright, don't be turning into Santana." Blaine jokes, rising a smile from Puck.

"Oh, here's that number for the job", Puck hands Blaine a piece of paper. "It's hard work, but good pay. And Santana's been looking for apartments for you, she's probably going to force you to go look at them."

Blaine groans, taking a sip from his coffee. He's getting tired, the stupid painkillers taking their effect. He sighs rubbing his sore eyes, he hardly notices Puck's goodbye, let alone him leaving the car. He barely remembers driving and leaving the coffee shop, he only remembers, slowly falling asleep in the dark Mckinley parking lot.

The next morning he's woken by his phone ringing. He groggily grabs it fumbling with the screen as he tries to answer the call.

"Uhmmhm," he mumbles.

"What a lovely greeting. Get up sleepy head." The voice is female, but Blaine's to dizzy to recognise it.

"What ya want?" He dribbles.

"Reminding you about your appointment on Saturday! You have to go. That and I'm making sure you're alive." The woman states angrily. Blaine's brow furrows as he tries to recognise the voice, the early sunlight disorientating him more.

"This is…" His face scrunches up, half due to confusion, half due to the light flooding into the car.

"Claire, loser! You're mother's friend! Wait….are you on drugs?"

He sighs, his tolerance beginning to ware thin within seconds of knowing her identity.

"No! It's my painkillers, they make me groggy. I'll be at the appointment, now leave me alone!" He makes to hang up, but her screeching voice, tells him not to.

"Are you okay? I have to make sure other wise your Mom's going to freak out and not know what to do with herself." He swears she gets more annoying each day.

"Yes! I'm fine! Now can I wake up in peace?"

"Ymememememe. Don't have to be so cranky! You better be here Saturday or-" He hangs up, the irritation proving too much for his tolerance.

He looks out of the front windscreen, the bright sun still piercing his eyes. He drops his head, his eyes landing on the painkillers in his bag. He moans and scrunches up his face, snatching them out of the bag, throwing 2 into his mouth, as he sculls down the rest of his water bottle. He grabs a clean set of clothes, thankful for the laundry at his hotel, and a towel, he opens the door,basically tumbling out of the car. He drags his feet along the asphalt, locking his car, he heads toward the building. His mind is still fuzzy from sleep, so he's hardly noticing anything as he walks, stumbling through the locker room doors.

He drops his clothes and towel on a bench, pulling his shirt off as he tries to undo his belt and pants, almost falling on his face. He fumbles for the faucet, letting the hot water cascade down his still heavily bruised back. The water slowly wakes him up, he lifts his head so the water runs over his face and down his chest.

"Wow! If I wasn't gay, I'd tap that!" A voice quips. Blaine moans after hearing the voice. He turns facing the speaker, the tiled barrier in between them.

"What have I done now, Santana?" He demands, sick of her games.

Santana's smile falls, it being replaced with annoyance.

"Nothing! I just came to check up on you. That and I thought I could help you with what you're going to say to Kurt!" She remarks, a small kind smile now lighting up her features.

"Can I at least shower in peace then? I've had a rough night and I just want 20 minutes to forget about it without any company!" He grumbles, Santana rolling her eyes as she walks back out of the locker room.

Blaine closes his eyes again, leaning his head against the cool tiles, his mind still buzzing with the nightmares from last night. Most consisting of Lilly disowning him, or Kurt, or both of them getting hurt with him helpless to stop it. He breathes out slowly, grasping for something that isn't there. Kurt's shirt, the shirt he's slept with clutched to his chest for weeks now, he desperately wants more. He wants Kurt here with him. Here now, stroking his wet curls off his forehead, kissing him softly and whispering 'I love you.' He opens his eyes, his gaze is greeted by the wet tiles instead of the boy he's been dreaming of. But for one second, just one, he thought it was real, he thought he had Kurt.

He thought he wasn't alone anymore.

He luckily escapes Santana after his shower, quickly making his way back to his car and over to the Lima Bean. He waits for his coffee silently, his mind still miles away. He barely notices the annoying babble that slowly comes closer to him. He only notices when it stops and a severe death glare is on the speaker's face. His eyes just catch her face, Rachel, clinging tightly to Kurt's arm. He quickly grabs his order, to escape another Rachel Berry confrontation.

The cold air blows right through him, sending streams of pain over his chest, his ribs clearly not appreciating his sleeping position last night. He breathes out slowly, it showing in the freezing morning air.

_It's gonna be a hell of a day…_

He hardly notices anything or anyone. He bumps into people, barely hearing Santana or Puck or any teacher he's had today. Even at lunch, when Puck, Finn and him are planning their song for tomorrow, he barely hears a word, just nods every now and again. It's not that he's not interested, it's just, he can't seem to stop thinking about what he's going to say to Kurt.

Should he sing? Or would that be to predictable? But if he tries to talk he knows he'll end up babbling and won't say what he wants to. Throughout his English double, he searches his iPod for something, anything that he can sing to Kurt, but nothing fits. Since his English teacher is just mumbling and the rest of the class is either asleep or throwing things at each other, there's no way anyone's going to notice him and his iPod, even if he is grumbling at it. His eyes brighten as he lands on a song, a song that's absolutely perfect without being to cliche or soppy. He smiles as the last bell rings, his eyes still focused on the screen, slowly making his way out of the door.

A surprisingly giddy Santana skips up beside him, her smile, once again, bordering on manic.

"Hello…" Blaine says, cautiously. It really was going to take sometime for him to get used to Santana smiling, without some abusive remark coming out of her mouth.

"Hi! You got any ideas as to what you're going to say to Kurt? Also remember, you've got an-"

"Appointment at the hospital on Saturday night, 7. I know! And I've got a bit of something to say to Kurt, well sing… kinda…."

"Like what?" She asks, looking at him expectingly. He only shrugs, and looks to his feet.

"Really? Again with the nervous school boy act!" He merely looks at her with an irritated look.

"FIne! Come on!" She grabs his arm dragging him out into the parking lot, and to his car.

She jumps on the bonnet, sitting patiently as she awaits him to join her. He tentatively sits by her, his eyes still slightly narrow.

"We really have to work on this whole lack of trust you have for me. Now what's your idea?"

He looks down to his hands, still uncertain as to whether his idea is any good. He places his iPod into Santana's hand, thinking it to be easier than actually speaking. Santana smiles, her gaze still on the device, even as Blaine stares at her waiting for her response.

"It's perfect," her eyes fall back onto Blaine, catching his small sigh of relief. "If he doesn't listen to you or take you back after it, I don't know what's wrong with him!"

The remark brings a small smile to Blaine's features, his worry slowly fading.

"Now….How about we go have dinner?" Blaine's eyes widen, his head instantly beginning to shake.

"I'm not that bad company. And you could do with a decent feed." She grabs his hand again, quickly grabbing his keys before he can stop her.

He groans, but none the less, he hops into the car, a small smile on his face. Now all he has to survive is Santana's on going commentary, and her horrible driving.

He drops Santana off at home after dinner, her parting words being, "it's going to get better, I promise," which almost sends him into another emotional breakdown. Now here he is, sat in an empty dark parking lot, shivering from the cold. He's dreading tomorrow, still terrified of what might happen. He crawls into the back seat of his car, wrapping his duvet and blankets around him. He grabs Kurt's shirt, once again burying his nose into the material. He sighs hoping whatever happens tomorrow, is anything, but Kurt rejecting him, again. He closes his eyes, readying himself for another night filled with terrifying dreams.

He wakes up, his ribs screaming, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. He tries to slow his breathing, hoping the remaining images from his nightmare fade. He runs a hand through his curly hair, his eyes tired from lack of sleep. A loud knock on the side window startles him, he quickly turns to see the perpetrator, the movement sending more streaks of pain across his ribs. He's greeted by Santana's smiling face, which of course only receives a grimace from Blaine. He groggily unlocks the door, his fingers fumbling with the button. Santana opens the door, jumping in next to Blaine, almost jumping on him as he slowly sits up.

"Hi!" her voice rings in Blaine's ears, her greeting only receiving a slight nod. "I got you some coffee!" She hands him a hot coffee, him gingerly taking it.

"Aren't you a bundle of fun in the morning.." She grumbles, her eyes focusing on the mess that was once a car, now a bedroom and home.

"I'm sure you would be too after only getting about 4 hours sleep, most of which is filled with nightmares!" He grumbles, sipping the hot beverage.

Her smile falls slightly, it turning tight and sad, her bright features turning sombre.

"Anyway. You ready for today?" Blaine turns to her, his eyebrow quirked and a frown in place. He opens his door, the cold air hitting him, waking him up more.

He grabs his clean clothes and towel, trudging of toward the school. Santana follows him, closing the door. He finishes the last of his coffee once he enters the locker room, beginning to pull his shirt over his head, completely ignoring Santana. She winces when his bare back comes into view, the deep bruising still very visible. She covers her eyes once he starts to get to his briefs.

"You really have no concept of decency…" Santana states, her eyes still shielded.

"You're the one still standing here." She hears, as the sound of running water fills the room.

"You know what? I'll just leave you to your business.."

"Finally!" Santana smirks as she turns around, uncovering her eyes and walking out of the room, leaving Blaine to his churning thoughts.

Blaine avoids Santana for half the morning, unfortunately having to speak to her at lunch, once again, her nagging him about his talk with Kurt.

He almost gets through the conversation, until she says "and, look if he doesn't listen or accept it, we'll figure something else out."

His eyes go straight to Santana's, fear and dread beginning to fill them. The bell rings and Blaine slowly stands up, his mind racing all over again. He breathes slowly as he makes his way to his last classes of the day. He really doesn't think any of this is going to work. There's no way Kurt's going to believe him.

_Why did I agree to any of this? It's just going to end in tears, mine!_

He spends his English double scribbling in his book and trying to keep his mind off of Kurt, but it's pointless. His mind keeps falling back to him, either remembering all the times his heart would skip a beat when they were together, or it would change into when they broke up, the heartbreak in Kurt's eyes being so vivid. He's shocked out of his memories by the last bell of the day ringing, the loud chatter of his classmates, and the other students out in the hall. He slowly trudges out the door, his mind still lost in his memories.

He doesn't notice he's in the choir room, until he feels Santana's hand on his shoulder, softly shaking him out of his reverie.

"You okay?" She whispers quietly, as she guides him over to a seat.

"Yeah, just thinking.." He replies, clearly still in a daze.

"About?"

"Stuff", he mutters, sitting down, his eyes still looking dead ahead as they all wait the arrival of the rest of the club and Mr. Schue.

Blaine waits patiently, his heart shattering when Kurt enters, his eyes are red again._ But why would he have been crying?_

Blaine drops his eyes when Kurt looks to him, the last few members of the club entering behind him. Blaine breathes slowly, he's begging anything and everything out there to save him from this. The rest of the club has already performed, most on Thursday, so they were the last. From what Blaine can tell, they're the only ones who are completely truthful in their reasons for the song. He watches as Mr. Schue enters, a smile on his face, and a terrible vest over a button down. Blaine closes his eyes trying to keep from having a panic attack.

"Right! So everyone's here and ready to go! Okay, so the only group we haven't heard from is Puck, Finn and Blaine. So when you're ready guys." Mr. Schue states, rushing over to take a seat with the rest of the club.

Puck nods to Blaine, Finn and him standing and grabbing stools. Blaine's been dreading this for days, the last thing he needed was for the entire club to think he was some poor abused boy, that and he's worried sick that it'll push Kurt to stay away. Puck pats him on the shoulder as they sit in a line.

"Well, this song kinda works for us all, mainly about our families, I guess. Anyway…" Puck nods to the band, finishing his small rambled speech. The music starts, Blaine's heart skipping a beat as he thinks over the lyrics, beginning them.

_You can't find the phone_

_So you can call it off_

_But it might be for the best_

_You can walk away anyway_

_Because you've nowhere else to go_

He thinks back to the night his father threw him out the door, how he cried for hours, how he bashed his dashboard in, trying anything and everything to stop the pain.

_Is he worth all this_

_Is it a simple yes?_

_Cause if you have to think_

_That's stuffed_

_Feels like you've loved him more_

_Than he loved you_

_You wish you never met_

Kurt was worth it. He'd always be worth it, but even after all he did, Kurt still didn't believe him, maybe he doesn't love him, at least not as much as Blaine does. Finn and Puck begin to join in, bringing Blaine out of his thoughts.

_Don't keel over now_

_Don't keel over_

_Don't keel over now_

_Don't keel over_

He turns to see Puck take a deep breath, and for the first time, he swears there's tears in his eyes.

_You've been up all night_

_And the night before_

_And you've lost count of drinks and time_

He can tell Puck's thinking of his father, probably the nights he wanted to bury himself in alcohol, thinking it would stop his father cropping up in his thoughts.

_And your friends keep calling worried sick_

_And there's strangers everywhere_

_Don't keel over now_

_Don't keel over_

Santana wouldn't stop calling him, not even when he finally gave in and let her in. She didn't stop, didn't want to lose him, she cared. They join together for the chorus, almost all of them on the edge of tears.

_And in one little moment_

_It all implodes_

_This isn't everything you are_

_Breath deeply in the silence_

_No sudden moves_

_This isn't everything you are_

_Just take the hand that's offered_

_And hold on tight_

_This isn't everything you are_

_There's joy not far from here,_

_I know there is_

_This isn't everything you are_

He's glad he's let Santana in, he's felt so lonely. He hadn't smiled in weeks before Santana, hadn't laughed, had never thought he was loved, never thought someone cared.

_When you took the call_

_How could you know_

_That he'd slipped away last night_

_When you wish you'd went_

_Home days ago_

_To say goodbye, or just hello_

Finn has tears streaming down his cheeks, everyone knows he's clearly thinking of his father. To never have a chance to even speak to him, to never even know him. Blaine can't even imagine what he's feeling, but he knows if he wasn't so hated by Finn, he'd help. The trio take another deep breath, ready to sing the last verse, all of them trying to keep their voices steady.

_And in one little moment_

_It all implodes_

_This isn't everything you are_

_Breath deeply in the silence_

_No sudden moves_

_This isn't everything you are_

_Just take the hand that's offered_

_And hold on tight_

_This isn't everything you are_

_There's joy not far from here, right_

_I know there is_

_This isn't everything you are_

_This isn't everything you are..._

The music slowly fades away as the band stops playing, most of the club teary eyed. Finn's the only one really crying, and most of the club have rushed over to him and are now either hugging him or talking with him. Only Santana walks over to Blaine, Puck already having some comfort from the club. She hugs him tightly, his own tears on the edge of falling. His eyes meet Kurt's, which are watering, his lip wobbling slightly. Kurt pulls his gaze away from Blaine, sitting back in his seat, his head down, Blaine sighs, trying to keep his heart steady. Santana pulls away from him, her hands on his cheeks, catching the single tear that falls from his eye.

"Remember, I'm here for you." She whispers, he nods, squeezing her shoulder as he pushes her away gently.

Kurt can hardly breathe when they stop singing, he can't pull his eyes away from Blaine. This shouldn't be getting to him, _he _shouldn't be getting to him, but he looks so shattered, so small and scared, he can't help it. He's deeply tempted to rush over to him and never let him go, yet he can't. He just won't move. He slowly stands up, making his way over to Finn, who's already sobbing into Rachel's shoulder, he can't look at Blaine, he just can't bare it. He only pats Finn's shoulder, trying to comfort him. He quickly makes his way back over to his seat, his eyes connecting with Blaine's, the anguish and regret that fill them makes Kurt's heart twist even more painfully.

He turns his eyes away, settling them on his seat, he vaguely hears Santana telling Blaine that she's there for him, he desperately wishes it's him who's saying it, who's holding him. He sits, his eyes to the floor, still scared of them connecting with Blaine's once again.

"Right, so guys why did you choose that song?" Mr. Schue asks, as everyone begins to settle back into their seats, the boys included.

Finn wipes his eyes as he looks to Puck, hoping he'd answer first.

"Well, to be honest, my Dad, or deadbeat, well it's just been getting to me…. I dunno.." Puck mutters, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Well, ever since I found out about my Dad, I just….I just don't know what to do. It's like he's died all over again or something…" his cracked voice echoes through the room, Rachel gently stroking his head.

Everyone turns to Blaine, awaiting his answer. Most have smug looks, clearly already not caring or believing whatever he might say. He breathes in slowly, his mind racing with lies to tell them.

"I….I've been a bit down recently. There's some stuff I've been regretting….. some people I've hurt because of that stuff and….. people have been trying to help, but I've just pushed them away and…..it's just been getting to me." He finishes mumbling his eyes still on the floor, tears still swimming in them.

"Really? That's it! You've got no damn reason to be upset! At least nothing valid! You know what, you got a problem, maybe you should just keep quiet and deal with it yourself. You're such a dick to make it seem as if your problems even mattered. Get some fucking perspective!" Finn shouts, some of the club nodding slightly with him as they glare at Blaine.

"Finn! Watch your language! Everyone can get down over things-"

"No, he's right Mr. Schue. Just forget what I said….it doesn't matter." His voice almost breaks as he mumbles. He's desperately wanting to punch Finn in the face and to scream out everything that's happening to him, but if Kurt won't believe him, why would any of them?

He grabs his bag walking out of the choir room, ignoring Santana and Mr. Schue calling for him. He just keeps walking, doesn't stop, not even when Santana's caught up to him and is now chatting his ear off about how Finn was wrong. He keeps his eyes forward, his feet moving until he reaches the auditorium doors.

Even then, he just drops his bag by the side of the stage and sits on the piano stool, his eyes fully focused on the keys.

"You even listening to me?" Santana screeches, irritation overcoming her tolerance.

"Not really. Can you just leave me alone? Wait outside the doors for Kurt, and just leave me alone. I just need a minute…" Santana slowly walks off the stage and out of the auditorium, waiting for Kurt.

Blaine breathes out slowly, hoping the 'on the edge of breaking down' feeling will subside. He closes his eyes, leaning his head against the piano, the cold wood soothing his growing headache. _What if he doesn't come? What the hell am I supposed to do then? Why the hell won't I just stop thinking?_

He groans, pulling his head up to look at the high celling, trying to calm his mind.

_What the hell have I gotten myself in to?_

**Okay, I 100% promise I will update very soon. Please review, I would really love to know what you think about it and if you have ideas.**

**Thank you for being patient with me! :D **

**Also I'm on tumblr so review and I'll give you my name if you want!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Let Me Go**

**Chapter 7**

**SEE I TOLD YOU I'D UPDATE SOON! AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY EDITED AND ALMOST READY TO BE UPLOADED!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter and to everyone who has somehow stayed with this fic even though I've been terrible at keeping to my promises of updating. As usual this one is a bit of a tear jerker, as is most of this fic.**

**The song in this chapter is The Special Two by Missy Higgins**

**Go to youtube and add **/watch?v=PJA92W-2dzU

Santana watches the halls, tempted to walk back into the auditorium and talk to Blaine. _No, he needs some time right now, it'll be better this way. Kurt will come and he'll realise that Blaine was telling the truth and he'll forgive him. _She smiles tightly, focusing back on the halls, listening out for the gentle footfalls of Kurt, but there's nothing. No sound, no shadow around the corner, _it's still a little early, he'll be here._ She waits another five minutes, which soon becomes ten, then fifteen, then finally after thirty minutes of waiting, it's clear. He isn't coming.

She breathes out slowly, turning back to the auditorium doors, she lightly places her hand on the handle. _What do I say to him? He'll be crushed. It'll be his last straw._ She turns the handle, ignoring her mind's questions, pushing the door open as she slowly makes her way over to where Blaine's sitting by the piano. The sound of her steps are harsh against the silence of the room, it bouncing off the walls. She almost makes it to the piano, when he looks up at her, tears swimming in his eyes.

"He's not coming is he?" He breathes, lip wobbling slightly.

She shakes her head slowly, walking over to him, about to put her arms around him when he holds his hand up.

"Just….just go….please. I can't deal with this right now, 'cause all I want to do is scream at you for getting my hopes up and tear out my hair for thinking any of this would work, just…..just….go…" He grinds out.

"Blaine, I'm sor-"

"GET OUT!" He screams, his eyes burning as tears gently fall from them.

She rushes out, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

She slams the door open, leaning against the other side of it, trying to catch her breath. A hot tear rolls down her cheek, she catches it before anyone could notice, even though there's no one around.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

Kurt edges closer to the corner, peering around it to find Santana almost in tears standing by the auditorium doors. His brow furrows, finding it strange that she's even there. She walks off toward the bathrooms, and Kurt sneaks up to the doors. Carefully opening them, he rushes in, hiding behind the seats. He catches a quick glimpse of Blaine, the sight heart wrenching, he didn't think this had meant that much to him.

He'd made a deal with himself earlier, mainly because he was too terrified that Blaine would leave him heartbroken, so he decided to just hide, it wasn't like Blaine cared about it that much. But he was so wrong, he knows that now, still he can't seem to bring himself to stand up, or to even move.

He can hear Blaine's sobs echo around the auditorium, them being muffled by, what Kurt can only guess as, his hand. Kurt bites his lip, trying to keep his own tears at bay. He believed that he was the only one who even cared about them, but it's now clear how much Blaine really does.

He didn't show. He didn't really expect him to, but still in the back of his mind he thought he would. He thought that this torment would end and he'd finally have him back, but here he is waiting. He finally mustered up enough courage to talk to him again, but it still wasn't enough, _he_ still wasn't enough. He gently touches the keys of the piano, his lip wobbling as he tries to hold his tears back. He begins playing the song he intended to be for Kurt, hoping the lyrics would have made Kurt believe him, but instead he hasn't even gotten the chance. The notes fill the silence, resonating around the auditorium, his tears on the edge of falling from his eyes once again, he takes a deep breath, preparing to release this terrible knot in his chest.

_I've hardly been outside my room in days,_

_'Cause I don't feel that I deserve the sunshine's rays._

_The darkness helped until the whiskey wore away,_

_And it was then I realised the conscience never fades._

His beautiful voice, reaches Kurt's ears as he hides in the seats, his own tears beginning to fall for the broken boy singing his heart out. He's desperate to rush over and hug him, but he's frozen in his seat, captivated by Blaine's performance.

_When you're young you have this image of your life,_

_That you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife._

_And you make boundaries you'd never dream to cross,_

_And if you happen to, you wake completely lost._

He was always told by his father, life was falling in love with a woman, getting married, going to work and having kids. But in truth it was so more messed up than that. His father made him boundaries, boundaries he deemed normal, like being straight, loving girls, never being a disgrace by being gay, and falling in love with boys. He made his own as he grew older, as he began to find out who he was, as he began to fall in love with Kurt. One he never thought he'd cross, he never thought he'd ever break up with him, never thought he would break his heart.

_But I will fight for you, _

_Be sure that I will fight, _

_Until we're the special two once again._

He would, he'd fight till he was battered and bruised, anything to have Kurt back in his arms. Anything to be loved by him once again.

_And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together,_

_Our hands will not be taught to hold another's,_

_'Cause we're the special two!_

_And we could only see each other, we'll breathe together,_

_These arms will not be taught to need another's,_

_'Cause we're the special two._

All Kurt wants to do, is to run over to Blaine and hold him until both their tears subside, but he's too scared. He can't stop thinking he's lying, that this is an act, even though it's breaking his heart. He won't move.

_I remember someone old once said to me,_

_That "lies will lock you up with truth the only key."_

_But I was comfortable and warm inside my shell,_

_And couldn't see this place could soon become my hell._

_So is it better to tell and hurt or lie to save their face?_

_Well I guess the answer is, don't do it in the first place._

_I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now,_

_But if by chance you change your mind, you know I will not let you down, _

_'Cause we were the special two, and we'll be again._

He'd lied. Countless times, he'd lied. Mainly because he couldn't bare to loss Kurt, whether it be about his dark past, or his cruel father, he lied to save his heart, and still here he is, living his hell. Having nothing and no one, all because he lied thinking it would save him.

_And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together,_

_these hands will not be taught to hold another's_

_'Cause we're the special two._

_And we could only see each other, we'll breathe together_

_These arms will not be taught to need another,_

_'Cause we're the special two._

He missed Blaine. More than anything. He missed his arms around him, missed his smell, his kiss, his voice, his presence. He missed _him._

_I step outside my mind's eyes for a minute._

_And I look over me like a doctor looking for disease,_

_Or something that could ease the pain._

_But nothing cures the hurt you, you bring on by yourself,_

_Just remembering, just remembering how we were..._

He tried everything to stop the pain, but whatever he did, his mind would always fall back to Kurt. Never forgetting.

_When we would only need each other, we'd bleed together_

_These hands would not be taught to hold another's,_

_We were the special two._

_And we could only see each other we'd bleed together,_

_These arms would not be taught to need another's,_

_'Cause we're the special two._

His breath is shaky, his tears now falling hard and fast down his cheeks, his lip trembling. He tries to stifle his sobs, failing as they wrench out of his throat. He slams his hand down onto the top of the piano, causing pain to thrive through his arm. He takes a deep breath, trying to recompose himself, he looks to the empty chairs of the audience, his heart twisting again, still hoping to find Kurt somewhere. He sighs, standing, his cheeks still wet as he walks off stage and out of the auditorium.

He's gone before Kurt has the chance to reveal himself. He bites his lip, tempted to cry out Blaine's name, or rush out after him, instead he falls to the ground, his tears rushing down his cheeks. His sobs escape him, shaking his chest as he tries to breathe. He should've let Blaine talk, he should've stood up and told him everything. He should've never thought he was lying, he should've believed him from the start. He buries his head into his knees, his mind screaming with things he should've done, his entire body screeching at him to get up and run to Blaine, but he's frozen, his heart shaking violently in his chest.

Kurt rushes down the halls, desperately searching for Santana, he doesn't find her anywhere, his tears still blurring his vision. He pushes the doors harshly, stepping out into the pouring rain, not caring about his clothes. He stumbles through the parking lot, the rain piercing his face. He scours the cars, his eyes finally settling on Santana's. Jogging over to her passenger window, he bangs his hand harshly on the glass, and instructs her to open the door. She pushes it open, clearly confused as Kurt jumps into the passenger seat. She stares at him stunned as he tries to catch his breath and warm up.

"I'm…I'm sorry.. I didn't….s-show.." He stutters, the cold leaving him breathless.

"But the thing is, I did, I just made sure Blaine couldn't see me. I couldn't go through with it, I was too scared of him just breaking my heart all over again, and even then he did, even if he didn't mean to. I just, I want to make this right, I want to see him so we can actually talk! And the only person I can think of to help me is you."

Santana's eyes are wide once Kurt stops for breath after his desperate plea, and turns to her. Her mouth opens and closes a few times, her mind still trying to fully understand all he's said.

"So.." she finally manages. "What do you need from me?"

Kurt smiles, relieved that she's willing to help him.

"Well, I wanna talk to him, but I wouldn't have a clue as to where to find him."

Santana breaks into a smile, her eyes lighting up. She grabs a piece of paper and a pen, writing speedily. Kurt waits patiently, a little wary to her smile. She hands him the piece of paper, her smile now beaming.

"Go here. He stays here on weekends," her face changes, now seeming serious, "but he might not be all that happy to see you, and he might even scream at you. Just know that he doesn't really mean it, and if you're quiet and tentative with your words and stuff, you might get through to him. God knows I've tried." She sighs, her eyes falling from his.

Kurt gently takes the paper from her smiling slightly. He pulls her in for a hug, shocking himself and her.

"Thank you.." He whispers, her arms tightening around him. They pull apart both of them smiling with tears swimming in their eyes. Kurt gives Santana a small wave before stepping back out into the rain.

He walks briskly over to his own vehicle, clutching the piece of paper to his chest. He fumbles with his keys, the cold making his fingers numb. Finally unlocking the car, he almost dives into the seat, placing his stuff by him, he slams the door. He breathes out slowly, his eyes completely focused on the piece of paper. He's scared to open it, scared to know where Blaine is, because…..well because of what Santana had said. Blaine would be furious with him, heartbroken just as Kurt was. He never really saw Blaine as having a temper, not until his dispute with Sam in the choir room, but even then it was only a small outburst. But every now and again, they'd fight, or someone on the street would mock them, and there would be this immediate fire that started to burn in Blaine's eyes. An anger Kurt never liked seeing, an anger that actually, if he was honest, frightened him. But still he couldn't shake the thought, that maybe, just maybe, it'll all work out. That Blaine would forgive him, and that they'd finally be able to get back together, so Kurt wouldn't have this burning hole in his heart.

He gingerly opens the folded paper. _I've got nothing to lose if I go. Even if my heart will break for the 2nd time today. _He looks to the address, already about to start his car. He throws the paper in his bag, speeding out of the parking lot, the only thought in his mind, Blaine.

He fumbles with the hotel keys, his tears still blurring his vision. He shoves the door open, hauling his bags in with him. He dumps them by the door slamming it with his foot. He pulls off his heavy coat and the rest of his layers. Almost ripping his shirt, he pulls it off himself, leaving him half clothed. He doesn't bother turning the light on, just throws himself onto the bed, his body aching and his eyes sore. A loud grumble fills the room as his stomach complains, causing him to groan. Sitting up slowly, he turns on the bedside lamp, spotting a pizza menu. He flicks through the take away menu, the prices aren't too bad, but the taste of the pizza is sure to be horrid. None the less, he grabs his phone out of his messenger bag, dialling the number.

Some teenager answers, clearly uninterested as he takes Blaine's order. Blaine hangs up, beginning to search through his bags for money. He places the mixture of change and notes on the small table by the door. Grabbing his tank top, he pulls it over his head, the movement still paining his ribs. He takes his ice bucket as he opens the door, the cold air hitting him hard, sending more pain through his chest. He's lucky his room's close to the ice dispenser, it means his mind doesn't wander, well at least not for too long.

Still, he can't stop his mind from falling onto Kurt. How could he believe for one second that he would come? He wasn't good enough, he never was good enough for Kurt, and he never will be. He grits his teeth trying not to scream or throw something, but his brain just won't shut up. He slams his hand down onto the ice dispenser, a loud bang resonating around him.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to do without him?_

Kurt pulls into the hotel parking lot his hands shaking. He turns the car off, his knuckles becoming white from his grip on the steering wheel. He breathes out slowly, his failed attempt at trying to keep his nerves steady. He moves his eyes from the steering wheel to a hotel door. Blaine's hotel door according to the piece of paper in his hand. He stares at it for what feels like hours, hardly ever blinking and never looking away. He's there for another 30 minutes his gaze never faltering, and he waits. He wants to go up to the door and talk to Blaine, but he's terrified. So, instead, he sits, and waits, hoping he either gains the courage to walk up to that door, or that his love walks out of it and goes to him.

The door swings open, a clearly irritated and exhausted Blaine appearing. He trudges out the door, ice bucket in hand, Kurt gasps, covering his mouth to stop his whimper once his eyes catch sight of Blaine's bare skin. Even though it's been weeks, Blaine's bruises are still very visible. The dark viciously purple skin that meets Kurt's eyes, brings a painful twist to his heart, he can see the terrible bruises running up and down his back and chest, the majority of the damaged skin concealed by a tank top. He desperately wants to run to Blaine, hold him, kiss him, tend to his wounds, anything and everything that shows his love for him.

Blaine tumbles back into his hotel room, Kurt on the edge of tears. He's stunned, again, he can't think, at least nothing about anything other than Blaine. He breathes out slowly, his lip wobbling as his tears fall.

_Oh God, Blaine! What has he done to you?_

Blaine finishes the last of his pizza, throwing the box to the ground as he wipes the grease onto his pants. He pulls off his shoes and throws them by his bag. Pulling off the rest of his clothes, he grabs his pyjama pants, dragging them up his bare legs. He walks over to the door opening it to see if Kurt is there, a routine he's seems to be keeping up ever since he dreamt of him waiting there with open arms.

Tonight he finds no one, like always, so he closes the door, locking it and turning off the lights. Crawling under the covers, he buries his nose into the soft pillows, just as he begins to close his eyes, he sees Kurt's shirt, tucked away in one of his bags. And it breaks. The wall he's had up since the auditorium, crumbles. His heart twists painfully, tears cascading down his cheeks.

_How could I believe Santana? How could I even think that Kurt would still love me? How could I think __**anyone**__ would love me?_

He bites down hard on his lip, trying to stifle his sobs. He fails miserably as they shake through his chest violently. He wasn't good enough, he's never been good enough and he never will be. His father's words echo through his mind, 'no fag can love! And no one could love an abominable faggot like you!' He was right, he'd always been right, he didn't deserve someone as amazing as Kurt, and no one as amazing as Kurt deserved such a burden as himself. He desperately clings to his pillow, burying his face deeply into it as his sobs continue to course through his chest. And even though the thought of him pains him let alone the smell of him, he throws his covers off and wrenches the shirt from his bag. Pulling it tightly to his chest, he lets the last bit of Kurt Hummel he has engulf him, all their moments in his memory replaying over and over in his mind.

He falls to his knees, the pain completely taking him, he rocks as his heart wrenching sobs escape him. He sits like that for what seems like an eternity, when in truth, it's only a few hours. He's tears eventually subside, and soon only the sounds of his sniffling fills the room. He pulls his eyes from the floor, his gaze landing on his phone. He desperately wants to call someone, he doesn't want to be alone, not tonight, not again. But who does he call?

Santana's probably furious with him for screaming at her, and Puck is the last person he'd call for comfort. He slowly stands up, Kurt's shirt still in his tight grasp, he throws the shirt onto the double bed, missing it's warmth and smell instantly. He sighs, his breath shaky as he snatches his phone off the small table, he flicks through the contacts, finally finding the one he's looking for. He breathes out slowly once again, a sudden wave of tears and pain beginning to hit him. He places the phone to his ear, waiting patiently for the other line to answer, nibbling on his lip as he tries not to succumb to the horrible pain churning in his stomach.

"Hello?" A cautious, yet clearly tired voice answers. Blaine breathes out shakily, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"Santana…" He squeaks, "please…I need you..I …. I can't do this on my own….I need _you_!" His voice wavers, eventually breaking as his tears beat him and fall down his cheeks.

A teary, "okay", is the only response he receives before she hangs up. He places the phone back on the table, sinking onto the bed, waiting for her. Praying she comes before his loneliness and heartache consumes him.

A small knock makes Blaine jump, his heart rate instantly speeding.

_He's found me! He bullied Mom into telling him! He's…He's found me! _His mind screams.

He stands up slowly, cautiously making his way to the door, terrified that the visitor is the man that haunts his nightmares. He carefully opens the door praying anyone, but his father stands there. He's met with a wide eyed Santana, who's coat is soaking wet. He steps aside, waving her in numbly. She rushes in, switching the light on to pull them out of the dark. He stands in front of her stiffly, his eyes following her hand as she closes the door. She tentatively steps closer to him, placing her hand gently on his cold wet cheek. A quick intake of breath is the final barrier before Blaine basically throws himself into her arms, burying his nose deep into the crook of her neck, his tears flowing violently down his cheeks once again.

She wraps her arms around him, tightly, trying to soothe him without breaking down herself. She strokes his curly hair, her own tears breaking through and falling. He gently pulls away form her, his lip trembling as he tries to speak.

"I'm…. I'm so sorry," he stutters. Santana leans in, kissing his cheek. Looking into his eyes, a watery smile appears on her face, making him too return the small gesture.

They let each other go, stepping back slightly, an awkward silence settling between them, Blaine feeling so much weaker without her holding him. This is the closest they've ever been, mainly because Blaine's been so terrified to let her in, to let anyone in.

"So…..did you call so we could talk or…what?" Santana murmurs, her concern clear in her voice.

Blaine drops his gaze, his eyes falling to the floor, an unusual habit he's seemed to develop over the years now. He wrings his hands, and bites his lip, these small quirks all products of his long lasting insecurities. To Santana, well she had never seen anyone look as small and broken as he did now.

"Actually…. I was wondering…it's just….it's kind of lonely at night…..and….. would you….stay… tonight? Please." He mumbles, his knuckles white as he continues to squeeze his hands.

"Of course I will. As long as you're alright with sleeping with a chick." Blaine smiles, laughing lightly with her.

His eyes fall to the floor once again, looking over to the double bed. Dragging his feet, he walks over to a side of the bed, sliding under the covers and sitting up, fiddling with a loose thread of the duvet. Santana drops her bag next to his, noticing

some of the pictures of what she can only assume as being his sister and him. She takes off her almost dripping coat, revealing her to still be in her pyjamas. Slowly walking over to her side of the bed, she switches the lights off. She crawls into the bed, laying so she is facing Blaine. He slides down the headboard until his head hits the pillow, turning to face her as well. She reaches her hand out to cup Blaine's cheek, gently stroking the damp skin, a smile gracing her lips.

"You know what?" Blaine breathes, looking right into her eyes. "Ever since I slept beside Kurt, I hate sleeping alone."

"Me too!" Santana laughs, "ever since I just slept with Brittany, it's like there's always something missing, well someone."

He smiles tightly, moving his left hand between them. She tentatively grapes it, both of them moving closer to each other.

"Santana…. I know you're helping me because…. you care about Kurt, but-"

"No. I care about you because no one deserves what you've gotten. And because if it happened to me, if the whole world seemed to be against me, I'd want someone on my side." There's a quick flash of a smile that appears on Blaine's face before he continues speaking.

"Thank you, but what I was going to say is, if you need anything, I'd be happy to help." A full bright smile appears on his face, causing Santana to smile just as brightly before. They both begin to fall asleep, their hands still tightly clasping each other.

Santana slowly wakes to find an awkwardly smiling Blaine staring back at her, topless.

"So I don't know about you, but I've never done that before, at least not with a woman.." He chuckles shyly. She grabs the pillow behind him and smashes it into his face, him now laughing hysterically.

"You're so weird." She states as he removes the pillow from his face. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her in for a side hug, which only receives an irritated look from her. She pushes him away, Blaine still pulling her close.

"Get off me! People will talk!" He only laughs in response.

"And if you don't get off me you'll be late for your appointment!" He groans, letting her go.

"It's not 'til 7 tonight. I don't wanna go!" He whines, beginning to pout.

"You have to! Your mother will kill us both if you don't show up." His pout deepens as he groans once again in response.

He looks to her, all humour gone from his face, his eyes tired and sad.

"Do you think... maybe... Kurt will... I dunno..." He bites his lip, gripping the covers tightly.

Santana smiles, tempted to tell him about her conversation with Kurt.

"Do you think he'll...maybe want to see me or even want to... maybe.. be with me again?" He looks back to her, seeming so scared.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." He smiles lightly, clearly not fully believing her. "In fact, I think things are going to get a lot better." She states, a bright smile on her face. She puts her arm around his shoulders and pulls him close to her, making him laugh, and smile full heartedly for once.

"So are we going to get some breakfast?" Santana asks.

Blaine opens his mouth to answer, but is cut off by a loud knock on the hotel door. They both turn to the sound puzzled. Blaine throws the blanket off of him, and slowly stands up, his ribs once again screaming in pain. He unlocks the door and pulls it open, not even bothering with a t-shirt.

He's met with an irritated Claire, holding bags of food. Her irritation soon turning into confusion when her eyes fall onto Santana lying in Blaine's bed.

"Why is there a girl in your bed? What are you Bi now?" She quips, her eyes wide and accusing.

"No! This is Santana. She's been helping me out with the whole being disowned by my father. She stayed last night." He mutters, death-glaring Claire once again.

"And she's...you and her are..-?"

"She has a girlfriend! I told you, I'm in love with Kurt!" He looks to her sternly, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Well, your Mom told me you two broke up. Now are you going to let me in, or am I just going to freeze out here?" He waves her in, a smug look emerging on her face.

"Why are you here exactly, Claire?" He closes the door, and pulls a hoody over his head.

"I'm making sure you're okay, since your Mom's working. That and to make sure you go to your appointment today!"

"It's not until 7!" He whines, sitting on the bed next to Santana, who is unbelievably confused.

"I know! But knowing you, you're bound to miss it. Plus I've brought food!" Her face brightens with a beaming smile as she pulls her hand up to reveal a bag of food.

Blaine jumps from the bed and snatches the bag off of her, riffling through its contents.

"Someone's hungry.." Claire murmurs, her eyebrows raised.

"Wait! What did you eat yesterday, Blaine?" Santana asks, noticing his thin frame and obvious desperation for the bag.

"Mhmnhmn..." He mumbles, his mouth full of potato chips.

"Sorry. We don't speak pig!" Claire remarks, throwing a pillow at him.

"I didn't really eat anything..." He whispers, and drops his head, knowing he's in for a serious scolding from Santana.

"Get over here! Now! Come here!" She shouts.

He slowly walks over to the bed, sitting cautiously by her. She breathes out slowly, her face softening and a small smile appears. She then precedes to slap him and beat him with the pillows, yelling at him for not eating.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough! I get it!" He rips the pillow from her hands and tries to keep her hands still.

"I like her!" Claire laughs, smiling smugly.

Blaine only looks to Claire with his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed.

"Do you need to be here anymore?" He asks, a handful or chips about to be shoved into his mouth.

"Rude! And just for that comment, I'm going to stay for a while!" She lays down on the bed, stealing his chips.

Santana laughs at her actions and joins her for their unhealthy breakfast. Blaine sighs, searching through the bag for milk and cereal. He gently pours himself a bowl from the bag. Pulling out a spoon, he moves the girls and sits by Santana messily eating his meal, an irritated pout on his face. Santana smiles up at him, which only receives a confused look from Blaine. She grabs herself a spoon, and then precedes to steal some of his cereal. He tries to pull away, but gives up and lets her have some, his stubborn pout still in place.

"You're adorable!" She laughs, quickly kissing him on the cheek before settling her head on his shoulder and switching the small T.V. on.

Blaine smiles to himself, his irritation and worry dissipating as he kisses her forehead. Maybe... just maybe, this is what he's been missing out on for all those weeks he'd been pushing Santana away. Something he never thought he'd get again after losing his family, home, and heart. Love.

**Thank you for reading! Please review, it really means so much to me!**

**Next chapter will be up really soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Let Me Go**

**Chapter 8**

**Okay, last update that's quick! The next one will be a while, I won't make any promises because I'll probably break them. Anyway thank you guys for being patient with me, I hope this makes up for my absences and is what you've been wanting!**

**ENJOY!**

It's not until midday, when Claire and Santana leave, after long hours of either talking to Blaine about Kurt, scolding him for his unhealthy lifestyle, or Claire explaining embarrassing moments from Blaine's past. Now he's laying on his bed, watching mundane midday talk shows and strange films no one's heard of. He's flicking through his phone messages, most being from Santana and Claire. He freezes as his eyes fall onto a name, Kurt. He can hardly remember their last text, so his thumb gently hovers over the conversation, trying to gain the courage to view it. Slowly dropping his thumb, the conversation opens within an instant. His breath hitches and he swears his heart skips a beat as he reads the words.

**I'm sorry for the whole Sebastian thing. **

**He didn't bother you to much did he?**

_It's fine honey. Not your fault. _

_He was pretty annoying, but it doesn't matter._

**Why's that? **

**Isn't he after me anymore?**

_No. He's still got his eye on you, _

_but I've no need to worry._

**And why is that?**

_Because I have an amazing boyfriend. _

_Who loves me, right?_

**Definitely. **

**And I'm never going to stop.**

_Me either. Couldn't think of what my life _

_would be like without you._

**Definitely not as bright and **

**amazing as it is for me now.**

_Probably. It's getting late. _

_I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!_

**Love you too! Sweet dreams.**

It was nothing special, nothing different than any other message between lovers, but to Blaine, at least right now, it's everything he holds dear. It's everything he once had, and is now fighting to get back, even if it's a lost fight, he won't give up. Not on Kurt loving him again, not on having his sister and Mother as his family again, and certainly not on love. Never. He stands up and grabs Kurt's shirt, he presses it to his nose, just as he has all these nights, alone, scared, and tired, only now, he knows no matter what, he'll do anything and everything until Kurt understands that everything he did, everything that hurt him so much, it was all for him.

He snuggles into his pillows and Kurt's shirt, switching the channels once again, a new strength in him, that for once, isn't fuelled by anger. Now all he has to conquer today is his appointment with Claire, which is quite unlikely.

Kurt pulls into his driveway, his eyes sore and red, the sun shining over his two storey home. He stayed at the hotel in his car all night. He was hoping he'd somehow gain the strength to knock on the door, but he never did. Instead he fell asleep at around midnight and didn't wake until 9am, even then he sat there for another hour, trying to somehow talk to Blaine.

He trudges into his home, pulling his shoes off and throwing his cost onto the hanger. He's greeted by his father, a disapproving look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been? You never came home last night, I was worried sick!" Burt bellows.

"I stayed over at... Santana's, she was having a bit of a breakdown, my phone died, and by the time I realised I'd be staying over it was late so I didn't want to call and wake you. Okay?"

Burt looks to him quizzically, "why did she call you?"

Kurt sighs, faking slight offence as he replies. "It was about her and Brittany, she's still coming to terms with being out, and I'm the only person she really knows that's out and proud."

"What about Blaine?" He asks, his tone harsh as he says the boy's name.

"She's as angry as the rest of us, when it comes to him," he lies, hoping the conversation would end.

"All right! No need to get mad. Just call next time, okay?" He asks, his hands in a surrendering position.

Kurt nods as he begins to head upstairs to his room, but he's stopped by his father's hand on his arm.

"You still coming for my check up at the hospital tonight?" He asks quietly.

Kurt smiles, "of course, Dad." Burt returns the smile, Kurt ascending the stairs to his bedroom.

He drops his bag on the floor, pulls off some of his thick layers, and collapses onto his soft bed. He groans from the sudden comfort, and the weight being released from his feet, sending pain through his legs. He turns his head to face his chest of drawers, his eyes on the third draw from the top. It's contents is mainly mementos and keep sakes, such as photos of friends, the glee club, Rachel and him in New York, and Blaine. He slowly turns over until he's laying on his side, considering whether or not he should look through them. Scared the memories will prove to much for him to bare, but the desire to see and remember how happy and loved he was, is beginning to prove to much for him to resist.

He slowly crawls into a sitting position, fully facing the draw. He cautiously stands up, his feet moving slowly over to the draw, until his hand is lightly touching the wooden handles of the chest. He pulls the draw out harshly, the contents jerking forward. He tentatively traces his fingertips over the book like photo album that contains the images of all he loves. Grasping the book tightly in his hand, he pulls it into his chest, hugging it. Gently breathing out, he feels the tears beginning to swell behind his eyes, and his heart becoming a heavy weight in his chest. He flips through the book, gingerly, gently tracing his fingers over the photos until he lands on the photos of Blaine and him. His breath hitches and his heart constricts painfully in his chest.

He's forgotten how Blaine looks when he smiles, how bright his eyes are, how happy he seems. Kurt smiles at the memories of their nights together, how they'd talk for hours. He moves to another page, the next photo of them both smiling, but Kurt is the only one looking at the camera. Blaine's eyes are on Kurt, a small smile on his lips, his eyes breathtaking with just a glimmer of something magical. Something that makes Kurt's heart swell, and his eyes shimmer with tears as he gazes on the picture. Something he'd only hoped for and guessed at for months. Something he believed never existed, not within Blaine, not anymore.

Love.

Unadorned, unconditional, mad love. In all his life, Kurt never believed anyone would look at him in that way, and even when Blaine did, he never once believed it, at least not completely. He pulls his hand to his mouth, bitting down on his clenched fist, trying not to sob. He sits like that for at least an hour, silent tears running down his cheeks, until he eventually falls asleep, the book in his tight grasp, his cheeks being stained with tears. Dreaming of the boy he loved and lost.

It's dark when Blaine wakes up, having no idea he'd fallen asleep. He slowly sits up, his back aching with the movement. His eyes are sore, his hair all over the place, and his body hardly moving, not used to moving after such a long rest. The silence in the room is disturbed as his phone lights up and rings. He fumbles for the device, his arms heavy and limp as he puts the phone to his ear. His ears are filled with a screeching voice, well at least, screeching to Blaine.

"Whoa…Whoa. Just shut up for a second would you!" He grumbles, his eyes barely open.

The voice goes quiet, Blaine sighing with relief.

"Now. What do you want?" His voice is tired and clearly irritated by the caller.

"You've got half an hour 'til you need to be here. Get your butt moving!" The voice demands, who is none other than Claire.

"Shit!"

Blaine scrambles around the pitch black room, trying to find his clothes as he keeps the phone to his ears.

"You know, if you were my son, I'd slap you 'til you got it through your thick head that you need to be on time!" Claire yells from the phone.

"You do that anyway!" Blaine states, pulling a t-shirt over his head, his shoe half on his foot.

"So you better be here before 7!"

"Yeah! I will, gotta go. Bye!" He hangs up, ignoring her protests.

He trips over his feet landing face first on the ground, a yelp escaping him as the contact sends enormous spikes of pain across his chest. He groans, placing his hands on the floor as he tries to push himself up. His arms wobble, still weak from sleep. He eventually pushes himself into a sitting position which he then pulls himself up until he's standing. He sits on the side of the bed, his teeth clenched together, gingerly putting his shoes on properly. He stands, sighing heavily, pulling on his jacket, he grabs his car keys, phone, hotel keys, and heads for the door. The cold air hits him like a bucket of cold water, waking him up instantly. He quickly jogs over to his car after locking his hotel room. He jumps into the drivers seat, rubbing his hands together, hoping to regain some feeling. He turns the vehicle on, the heaters coming on and warming his face. He pulls out of the small parking lot, dreading whatever is to come this evening.

Kurt wakes, sweaty and panting, his eyes wide as his father stops shaking him awake. He breathes heavily, his heart pounding and his eyes wide and scared. Burt tentatively sits by Kurt, brushing a few fallen locks of hair.

"You okay, kiddo? You were moaning in your sleep." He says quietly.

"Just, a weird…nightmare. It's no big deal." Kurt replies, hoping the dream seems insignificant.

"Okay…Do you still want to come with me to my appointment? It's okay if you wanna stay home, I'll be okay by myself." Burt gently rubs Kurt's arm.

"No, I want to come. I'm fine. I'll meet you down stairs, okay?" Kurt says, reassuring Burt. He nods and heads down the stairs, leaving Kurt alone.

He lied, of course. The dream wasn't just nothing. In fact it was all about Blaine. A mixture of images, mainly Blaine screaming at Kurt about how much he hurt him. How much he suffered, hoping, believing that Kurt would realise that he needed him more than anything. That he did it all for him, lost everything and everyone he loved, for Kurt. A single tear falls down his cheek, the images of Blaine's broken eyes and bruises flashing through his mind.

He bursts through the door, almost stumbling into an irritated Claire. She glares at him for a good two minutes as Blaine stands there, a confused and terrified look on his face. She grabs his ear, pulling him into an examination room, him whimpering as he's dragged. The moment she closes the door, he pulls free, rubbing his ear frantically.

"What the hell was that for?" He whines, the burning in his ear beginning to subside.

"Because I've been wanting to do that ever since you put chocolate mousse in my hair."

"I was 8 years old!" She just smiles in response, patting the examination table, instructing him to get on it.

He grumbles as he climbs onto the top of it, glaring at Claire once she begins the exam.

"Shirt off." She instructs, waiting patiently for him to obey.

"Really? I don't even get dinner first?" Claire purses her lips, Blaine smiling.

"You could take your shirt off or I could hit you 'til you do?" His eyes widen, and he pulls the shirt over his head quickly.

She makes him lay down as she gently pokes and prods his deeply bruised side, every touch making him wince or yelp. He hears the door open, but when he tries to sit up, Claire pushes him down, continuing her prodding.

"Okay. You can get up now." Claire says, removing her hands from his chest.

He slowly sits up, his back protesting. He realises the person who entered the room is none other than his mother, her smiling face warming his heart.

"Hey…" She murmurs quietly.

"Hi…again." He lunges off the table and into her arms, burying his nose into her shoulder.

"Whoa. It's only been a week since you saw me, what's with the clingyness?"

"What? I can't miss you?" He says, pulling away to look at her. She smiles and kisses his forehead before they both pull away smiling.

"He has been a bit weird this week," Claire remarks, looking to the both of them. "I think he's been having trouble with Kurt." She whispers to Blaine's mother.

"Claire, I'm not deaf you know." Blaine mumbles.

"Claire. I told you, he's sensitive when it comes to Kurt!" His mother whispers back.

"Well if it wasn't for Richard, Katherine, he wouldn't be sensitive about Kurt!" Claire replies harshly.

"Can we just not talk about my life?" Blaine whines, looking horrified at the both of them.

"Sorry, sweetheart," his mother says affectionately.

He frowns as he sits on the table again, waiting for Claire to continue whatever the hell she was doing.

"Anyway, have you been taking your painkillers?" Claire asks kindly.

Blaine mutters incoherently, Claire merely glaring at him until he speaks clearly.

"No.." Claire sighs, smacking his head lightly.

"I could kill you, you know. Why haven't you?"

"Because…they make me sleepy. And my ribs don't hurt to much…" He explains hoping his excuse is valid.

Claire just smiles, before promptly jabbing him in his side, causing him to yelp and wince, before glaring at her harshly.

"Yeah, those ribs are fine." Claire states sarcastically. "Take your pills, ok? And call your God damn mother would you! You're worrying her sick!" Blaine cowers under her gaze, nodding pathetically.

Katherine laughs and smiles before silently turning and heading for the door, happy knowing at least someone is looking after her beloved son.

The cold air raises the hair on the back of Kurt's neck as he scurries over to his father. The moment they enter the hospital, the blood returns to his cheeks as he numbly follows Burt into a waiting room. He hardly notices his father chatting away, nor them both being taken to a room where Kurt has to wait outside. His head is full of anything and everything Blaine's ever said to him. All the moments that were filled with love, or hatred, or hope, or friendship, heartbreak, fear, content, everything that hurt and everything that was unbelievably amazing. All of it running through his head. He's pulled from his thoughts when he notices someone he vaguely remembers, he looks up and catches the figure, her long black hair sweeping behind her as she enters a room. There's someone else in the room that he can't quite see. He ignores it and allows his mind to wander back into his memories, but is still vaguely aware of the people passing him.

The door re-opens a few minutes later, Kurt's eyes instantly moving to it, seeing the woman properly this time, and the person occupying the room. There's a young man sitting on a table, a pout on his face, a face Kurt knows well. His eyes fall down to the pouters chest, deep purple bruises cover most of his skin, his arm is slightly red, small inflamed cuts running up it. Kurt stares at the damaged boy, his heart pounding violently as tears swell behind his stormy eyes. His mind is screeching at him to get up and run to him, hold him, but he can't move. He barely registers the black haired woman shaking him and speaking.

"Kurt!" The woman half yells.

"Huh?" He answers, the woman's identity finally registering.

"It's good to see you," she proclaims, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"You too, Katy." Kurt replies numbly.

"Blaine told me about you two breaking up…."

"Katherine, I know everything," Kurt interjects.

"I know what your husband did, how he beat him…And I'm sorry I didn't believe him before, I have to go." He abruptly stands up, and walks as fast as he can through the halls.

He doesn't dare look back incase he see's the broken hearted boy he loved, or the disappointed look that his mother is surely giving Kurt. He walks until he's outside, the heavy rain doesn't even stop him, he keeps moving, trying to put his mind at ease, but failing miserably. He makes it to his father's car, tears that went unnoticed now cascading down his cheeks. He leans on the hood of the car, his palms flat on the cold metal. His breath is shallow, his mind spinning. He closes his eyes tightly, trying to slow his heart and breathing. A heavy hand falls onto his shoulder making him jump. He spins around to find his father looking at him with care. Droplets of rain fall from Kurt's hair and into his eyes, blurring his vision even more.

"Hey! What happened? I walked out of that room and you were gone!" Burt says, brushing some strands of hair out of Kurt's eyes.

"I just….I wasn't feeling well….I needed some air…" He mumbles, dropping his gaze.

"Okay, let's get you home.." Burt says, gently guiding Kurt to the passenger side of the car.

Kurt slowly sits in the seat, numb, his eyes hardly moving or blinking, the only thought occupying his mind being, Blaine needs him.

Blaine's barely listening to Claire, his mind so tired and desperate for food and a bed.

"Hey! Listen to me. Your arm might be infected, you need to put some of this ointment on twice a day, or it could get a lot worse. Okay?" Claire instructs, her gaze hard and stern.

Blaine nods slowly, his eyes planted on the floor.

"Oi!" She hits his arm lightly, a harsh pinch accompanying it.

"I will! No need to use violence…" He whimpers.

"It seems that's the only thing that'll make you listen," Claire states, "take your meds, okay? You can put your shirt back on, and once your mother is done chatting with you, you can go home."

"What home?" Blaine breathes, his gaze never leaving the floor.

"Okay, so I shouldn't have used that word." She mumbles, sitting beside him as she puts her arm around his bare shoulders.

"I promise, soon you'll get a place to call home. You just have to listen to Santana more, she really does care about you."

"It doesn't change the fact she's extremely irritating." He states.

"Says the boy who slept with her last night…" Blaine sighs, obviously having had enough of Claire for one day.

"Who did he sleep with?" Katy says, re-entering the room with a backpack.

"No one, Mom!" Blaine says quickly, his eyes widening.

She turns to Claire with a questioning look, which receives a small shake of the head from Claire. Katy merely smiles and walks over to Blain as he tries to pull his shirt back over his head. She nods to Claire, who leaves the room immediately. She turns her head to look at Blaine. He smiles shyly, still not used to having these conversations with her.

"Has this past week been any better?" Katy asks tentatively.

Blaine shrugs and drops his gaze to the floor. He looks just as he did when he was 8, upset no one would play with him.

"I've got a good feeling about this week-"

"That's what you said last week.." Blaine mumbles, his eyes still on the floor.

Katy sighs lightly, he's barely changed when it comes to talking with her, still a little boy in her eyes.

"Well…" She breathes, trying to think of something to reassure him. "Just trust me. This week will make everything better." She says smiling at him as he raises his eyes from the floor and smiles slightly.

Stepping closer, she kisses his forehead as she wipes some fallen tears from his cheeks. He stands up and hugs her tightly, burying his nose into her neck, trying to keep his heart steady. They pull apart, both of them a bit teary.

"Here," Katy says, placing the backpack into Blaine's hands. "I've put some clean clothes in there, and Claire's going to come by Sunday and pick up anything you want cleaned, and your money for the week is in an envelope in the bag."

"Mom, you don't need to do my laundry. There's a laundry at my hotel-"

"And I've put some food in there too-" She interjects.

"Mom! It's okay. I'll be fine." Blaine says rubbing her shoulders, a smile on his face.

She returns the smile and hugs him tightly one last time, before Claire returns with more of Blaine's medicine.

"Remember, put this ointment on your arm every morning and night, and take your pills!" Claire instructs, another hard glare directed at Blaine.

He nods, a sad look still stuck on his face.

"Now come here." She says, holding her arms out to him. He smiles shyly before hugging her tightly.

He's surprised how much he really does care for Claire, let alone how much she cares for him.

"Now get lost," she quips, a smile on her face, which receives a slightly irritated look from Blaine.

He kisses his mother on her cheek before chucking on his jacket and leaving the examination room. He makes his way to the exit, dreading the loss of warmth that accompanies the step through those glass doors. Yet still even as he prepares himself for it, the blizzard like wind ploughs through his layers and chills his bones. His entire body aches and craves the comfort of the pillows and mattress back at his hotel room. He hops into his car, the handle wet from the heavy rainfall that has finally begun to lighten. He pulls the door close and tries to re-gain some feeling in his limbs. He sighs heavily trying to keep his mind from falling onto his mother, or Kurt, or his beloved sister, or Santana, practically anyone and everyone he holds dear to his heart. He bites his lip hard, breaking the skin, an overwhelming wave of tears threatening to fall. He's really getting tired of constantly being on the verge of tears. He breathes in deeply, focusing his mind on driving himself to his hotel.

"Okay. What's going on with you?" Kurt turns to face his father as they both walk into their house.

He looks to Burt, confusion in his eyes.

"Don't give me that look, you know exactly what I'm talking about. What was that back at the hospital?" Burt asks, folding his arms as he looks to Kurt questioningly.

"I told you," Kurt sighs. "I felt sick and needed some air. I thought it was better I barfed outside so the rain could wash it away rather than some poor porter." His response only receives an irritated look from Burt.

"Dad, I just felt sick, okay? There's nothing going on." Kurt says, hoping to reassure his father.

"You're sure?"

Kurt nods.

"Fine. You staying in tonight? Or do you have something planned?" Burt asks, Kurt breathing a sigh of relief, only to have his heart pound faster as the question dawns on him.

The entire ride home he'd been thinking about Blaine, his bruises seeming as if they'd been burned into his mind. Even with his head being so scrambled, he somehow made a decision about what the hell he's going to do about Blaine.

"Yeah. I'm going over to Santana's again. She's asked me over for some reason." Kurt lies, looking to his father.

Burt nods, luckily not questioning Kurt's answer.

"Okay, just tell me when you're leaving and if you're coming home."

"I'll text you, I promise. And…" Kurt pauses for amount, changing his mind once again. "I'm going to go over to her place now, if that's okay?" He finishes, grabbing his bag making for the door.

"What about dinner?" Burt calls after him.

"I'll have something on the way." Kurt dismisses, pulling the door open and stepping back out into the rain.

Blaine drops his coat onto the mounds of bags by the door, gingerly slipping his wet shoes off of his feet. He steps forward, banging his foot against the small table by the door. He yelps in pain, switching the light on as he mutters profanities. He throws the door closed and sends the backpack hurling onto the bed as he makes his way over to it. He pulls his shirt over his head, the cold air hitting his exposed skin. Falling backwards onto the soft sheets, his body finally relaxes. He breathes a sigh of relief as the aches in his body begin to soothe. His eyes slowly fall close as he bring his legs up onto the bed. He's about to fall asleep, but he's disturbed. A loud buzzing fills his ears as his phone vibrates against his leg. He groans loudly, begging the fates it's not Claire, either he's heard by them, or Claire hasn't finished her shift yet, because it isn't her.

He answers, his ears filled with, for once, a caring voice.

"Hey Blaine! How was your appointment?" Santana says, cheerful.

"It was…okay. A little emotional and annoying, the annoying mainly being Claire's fault." Blaine states, an actual true smile gracing his lips.

"Good. I was wondering if you wanted me to come over again tonight? I actually had a lot of fun last night, well more so today, since we were, pretty much, sobbing the entire time last night, but still fun! And surprisingly, I even had clothes on."

Blaine laughs and his smile grows as he thinks back to last night and this morning.

"Me too! But it's okay. Tonight I'm just going to sleep all night, I'm exhausted." Blaine replies, his eyes already beginning to droop.

"Okay. Well I'm up 'til late so call me if you want to. Talk with you tomorrow. See you!" Santana says, happily.

"See ya!" Blaine responds with equal enthusiasm, hanging up.

He tosses his phone onto the bed, looking to the ceiling, his heart still heavy. The room is quiet, Blaine hates silence. It makes him feel so alone, like the only breath in the world is his, the only heart beating is his. Silence means loneliness to Blaine, and loneliness is that last thing Blaine needs.

He honestly doesn't know what he's doing here, well, that's a lie, he just doesn't know what he's going to do. He's Kurt Hummel, he always knows what he's doing, always knows what to say to Blaine, at least he thought he did, or he used to. He's been biting his lip for a good 10 minutes now, but his mind is to preoccupied to even notice the blood that's appeared. He breathes out heavily, trying to get his limbs to move him out of this car and toward the hotel room door he's been staring at for 20 minutes.

He opens his door and hops out, the rain still falling lightly onto him. He strides over to the hotel room, hoping his sudden determination doesn't fade away. It's not long until he's standing outside the door, mere inches from the wood. His heart is pounding in his ears as he raises his fist.

He's barely listening to the T.V he's just happy it's not quiet anymore. He runs his hand through his hair, missing the flat surface that used to meet his fingers. It's now replaced with wild curls, that he's always despised, yet Kurt instead was 'adorable'. He's pulled out of his memory and wonderings by a small knock on his door. He slowly sits up, staring at the wood in confusion. The knock repeats, louder this time and slightly more impatient. Blaine stands cautiously looking to the door, treating it as something dangerous. He shakes himself, telling himself to get a grip, and pulls the door open, the sight he's met with stops his heart.

He can't believe he's looking at him, let alone that Blaine hasn't slammed the door in his face. He opens and closes his mouth, numerous times, but nothing is coming out. He doesn't even notice Blaine is speaking until, he's almost shouting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine half yells, his voice breaking.

"I…I…..needed to see you.." Kurt stutters.

"Why? To tell me…to tell me.. I'm a pathetic asshole for trying to get y-y-you back?" Blaine whimpers, his eyes already unbelievably red.

"No! Blaine…I'm sorry. I…. I did actually turn up at the auditorium. And….I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"So now you care! After I-I've suffered for weeks, crying myself to sleep every night. Bruised and battered, knowing m-my Dad hate my guts, hates who I am, has practically disowned me! I've been feeling so horrible and w-w-worthless for weeks, when all I wanted was the boy I loved to hold me, to be there. And…. you couldn't even look at me, let alone listen to me. So why the hell do you now?" Blaine's lip is wobbling, tears are streaming down his cheeks, and Kurt has never felt more guilty, knowing he did this to him.

"Because… I was scared. You broke up with me, and I thought it was real. But… Blaine… please. I love you!" Both of them now have tears cascading down their cheeks.

"I can't sleep knowing that someone hurt you like this… that… _I_ hurt you like this, please Blaine. I love you with all of my heart. Just let me come in.."

They're both staring hard into each others eyes. Blaine is so angry, but so happy to see Kurt, but Kurt left him on his own, he didn't even give him a second chance. None the less, Blaine steps aside and allows Kurt to pass. He almost slams the door once Kurt is out of the way, and stares at Kurt.

"Blaine…why…. why didn't you just….. I don't understand what happened to you… to us…." Kurt breathes, looking to Blaine for some kind of explanation.

The fire that's burning in Blaine's chest is slowly dying, instead being replaced with the weight of his heavy heart.

"My Dad said I had to choose between you or him, and at first…" his heart pounds even faster, somehow. " I chose him, but the moment I broke up with you….. I couldn't bare to lose you. So, he beat me. Threw me down the stairs, all because I fell in love with a boy!" It all falls out, all because he's still desperately wanting Kurt to forgive him. The pain is so raw, Blaine can hardly contain his sobs.

It was so much easier to talk to Santana, probably because it wasn't about her, but in truth, it was because no one opened Blaine up more than Kurt did. His vision blurs as his tears fill his eyes. He feels strong arms around him, pulling him down onto the bed. He buries his face into Kurt's shirt, his sobs wrenching from his chest. He balls his fist into Kurt's shirt, desperately clinging to him. Kurt presses his wet cheek against Blaine's curls, gently kissing his forehead as he rubs his back soothingly.

"No one else is going to hurt you. I promise." Kurt chokes out, burying his nose into Blaine's hair.

They lay like that for hours in silence, the only noise in the room being their quiet sniffles. By the end of the 2nd or maybe the 3rd hour, they both are lying in complete silence, Kurt still rubbing Blaine's back, and Blaine still desperately clutching Kurt's shirt. Blaine gently turns his head up, looking to Kurt. His eyes are closed, he couldn't look more beautiful in Blaine's eyes. Blaine's own eyes gently fall as he listens to the slow steady beat of Kurt's heart. A small smile creeps onto his face, memories flooding his mind.

The days he woke up warm and safe in Kurt's arms, with a loving kiss greeting him before he had even spoken. The nights where he fell asleep to the gentle beating of Kurt's heart, just as he is now. A light kiss grazes his forehead, stirring him out of his loving memories. He opens his eyes to find Kurt gazing back at him, his beautiful ocean like eyes full of love.

"Hey…." Blaine mumbles.

Kurt chuckles lightly, his eyes bright.

"Hi…." He responds.

"Will you…. could you…" Blaine stammers, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Please….. stay with me tonight." He breathes.

Kurt's eyes begin to swell with new tears, his heart constricting at the fear in Blaine's eyes. The old Blaine was never scared of asking him something, his Blaine, the Blaine who wasn't broken.

"Of course I'll stay. I'm never going to leave you, okay." He replies, wiping a fallen tear from Blaine's cheek.

"I promise you, Blaine. I will never leave you again. I'll make sure you never have to be alone again." He gently kisses Blaine's forehead once again, his grip around Blaine tightening.

Blaine buries his head into Kurt's chest, breathing in his scent. A smell he has dreamed of for weeks, finally a reality once again. A strong steady heart beat pounds in his ear, a heart that is finally his once again, as his own is back where it belongs. This morning, Blaine woke up missing the boy he loved and lost, believing he was hated by him. And tonight he falls asleep wrapped tightly in the arms of the same boy, with his gentle heart beat lulling him to sleep, and he's never felt more complete.

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please review, I always reply, usually within a day of you reviewing so please do it!**

**I promise I'll do my best to update a lot sooner than I have been before this triple update!**

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Let Me Go**

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: Hello? Does anyone still read this fic? I am massively over due with an update, and I am so sorry, but it's not that I haven't been writing, it's just I haven't been putting it onto my computer or editing it. I've had loads of work the past few weeks, and was on camp last week. But it's holidays now! So I should have a new update soon!**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and believe me I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I truly suck!**

**Please review, I always respond and I love hearing from you guys.**

**ENJOY!**

A sharp pain in his back shakes him awake. He shifts suddenly, hoping to stop the pain. The movement stirs the heavy, curly haired weight on his chest. A small smile graces his lips, his heart swells as the weight snuggles into his chest. He gently strokes the back of his head, him snuggling deeper.

"You're so cute," he breathes, his hand moving down to Blaine's lower back.

"So are you. But more so when you're not waking me." Blaine mutters.

"Then go back to sleep." He replies, wriggling out from under him, grabbing the mobile that woke him.

Blaine moans and tightens his grip on Kurt's shirt. Kurt chuckles, lightly kissing his forehead before tentatively loosening Blaine's grip on him, and standing up. Blaine murmurs and fidgets, his hands searching for Kurt. Kurt gently moves his pillow toward Blaine, his hands instantly grabbing the pillow, his entire body shifting closer to it. A small smile graces Kurt's mouth, it disappearing in seconds as guilt and regret fills his heart. How could he let Blaine be alone for so long? How could he leave him for so long that when he finally got Kurt back, he was scared to let go? How could he leave the man he loves feeling unwanted and unloved? How could he?! He has to make it up to him, he has to mend what he's broken.

He sighs heavily before turning around and preparing to somehow make a satisfying breakfast. He begins rummaging through the plastic bags by the mounds of Blaine's clothes, finding a loaf of bread, some instant coffee, tea bags, and cereal. He hums in thought, his eyes falling onto the small set of draws by the door. He pulls the draws open as gently as he can, making sure he doesn't make any sound to disturb Blaine. He finds a two slice toaster and an electric kettle, any ideas of a 'gourmet' breakfast going out the window.

He sighs lightly, already pulling his sleeves up, setting to work. He scours through the bags again, finding marmalade and butter. Chucking two pieces of toast into the toaster, he turns to the kettle, biting his lip in thought.

"Mhmmm" he hums. A mumble comes from the mounds of blankets and pillows.

Kurt turns, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"What was that, honey?" Kurt asks sweetly, standing up and walking over to the bed.

"Don't bother with breakfast…You don't need to.." Blaine says, his voice muffled by the pillows.

"I do need to worry, because I broke your heart and acted like a complete ass." Kurt replies, his heart sinking with guilt.

Blaine grumbles in response, too scared of agreeing, fearful it might send Kurt packing. He buries his head under the covers, Kurt rushing around the room, still doing his best to make some kind of breakfast. He walks over to Blaine's side of the bed, tilting his head and narrowing his gaze as he thinks of what to do with the kettle in his grasp. Blaine sighs, giving in to Kurt's 'mission' of making breakfast.

"There's…..a tap in the bathroom. Coffee, two sugars, white…Please." Blaine grumbles, a pout settling on his face, causing Kurt to smile. He always looks so adorable when he pouts unknowingly.

Kurt walks over to the dirty desk top for a door, in which Blaine's hand is pointing to. He opens it as quietly as possible, still trying not to disturb Blaine anymore than he already has. The room is small, the toilet almost touching the bath/shower, the sink is tiny with a medicine cabinet fixed above it. He turns the tap on, the water taking sometime to appear, filling the kettle, he checks his hair in the small mirror. Striding back into the bedroom, he places the kettle back onto the cradle, Blaine fidgeting and murmuring behind him. His eyes tightly shut and his face now seeming tense as if he's in pain. Kurt's brow furrows in confusion, gently walking over to the bed. He sits on the side of the bed, his hand tentatively coming to fall onto Blaine's bare back, a layer of sweat having formed all over his body.

"Blaine…" Kurt murmurs, his hand moving up to his neck, gently rubbing his thumb over Blaine's hairline.

Blaine mumbles, his hand tightly grasping his pillow as his face constricts.

"Honey?" Kurt asks, gently shaking Blaine's shoulder, which only causes him to tense even more.

His murmuring increases, him no longer slurring his words, his voice clear enough for Kurt to make out whatever it is he's saying.

"Mhm…..no…please…don't…Kurt…please….don't leave me…not again.." Blaine begs, his hand fumbling over the bed, trying to grab hold of something that isn't there.

"Blaine!" Kurt says loudly, shaking his shoulders more forcefully. Instead of waking, Blaine groans, his breath and fidgeting becoming more rapid.

"Don't go! He'll…. he'll hurt you….please! No, don't! Don't hurt him, Dad! No…" Blaine trembles, gripping his sheets tightly.

"Blaine!" Kurt, basically, shouts.

"No!" Blaine screams, sitting bolt up right the moment he wakes. His eyes are wide and full of panic, darting all around the room.

Both boys' hearts are racing both shocked and terrified of what they'd experienced. Kurt tentatively slides his hand over Blaine's, both of them planted firmly on the bed, supporting him. Blaine's eyes immediately move at the contact, his deep brown irises settling on their hands. His breathing slows, his face relaxes as he turns his hand to clasp Kurt's, both of them involuntarily sighing with relief.

"Do…do you…get those often?" Kurt stutters, still cautiously rubbing his thumb over Blaine's palm. "Do you wake up like that a lot?"

Blaine bites his lip, unable to even look Kurt in the eye.

"I…I…It's not every-" The look Kurt gives him silences him.

"Almost…I…I…every night, I usually wake up screaming or terrified. Every night, or so." He says, choking on almost every word.

Kurt slowly breathes out, trying to keep his heart steady. He curls his fingers around Blaine's hand firmly, looking straight into his eyes.

"It's going to be okay from now on, I'll do everything I can to make sure you don't have to wake up like that. I….I have no idea what I'm doing or saying!" He murmurs, his eyes falling from Blaine's, head bowing down.

Rough fingertips catch his chin, stopping him from dropping his head. They gently tilt his head up, making him look at Blaine, who has a warm smile directed at him.

"It's fine. You're doing amazingly well considering everything that's happened in the past 24 hours. Just you being here is enough, let alone you sleeping with me, talking to me, and attempting to make breakfast." His smile grows with every word, it becoming so infectious, it causes Kurt's mouth to slowly pull at the corners.

"That reminds me, I should be making your breakfast." Kurt says, standing with a quick squeeze of Blaine's hand.

He switches the kettle on and rushes back over to the toaster, not noticing Blaine's smile suddenly falling.

"But with that, there are some things I'm a little disappointed with.." Blaine states, his voice steady, the tone seeming harsh.

Kurt turns to face him, confusion clouding his features.

"I understand that all of this is and was very difficult for you, but that's no excuse." Blaine's eyes begin to darken, Kurt instantly becoming more worried.

"I came to you and told you everything, and what did you do? You were disgusted with me, believed I lied to you-"

"You had broken up with me." Kurt states, interjecting, which only causes Blaine's features to darken even more.

"You were supposed to give me the benefit of the doubt!" He yells, his eyes blazing.

"I would have if the situation was reversed, so why didn't you?! You didn't even fight for us! I broke up with you and you just ran! Didn't try to reason with me or talk to me!"

"You called me a 'fag'! You were being unreasonable-"

"Then you find me after or later and talk with me then! Even if I don't listen! You didn't fight for me! But the worst thing was you didn't even give me a second chance! You didn't listen to me, you didn't listen to Santana, you gave up on me! On us!" His breathing is rapid, his eyes swimming with tears.

"I….It was…I tried-"

"No! That's the point, you didn't try!"

His tears are now falling hard and fast, Kurt too stunned to stop his own tears.

"I'll make it up to you! I'll tell everybody what happened, and they'll all help you, help us, they'll stop being so horrible-" Kurt says desperately.

"No! Don't! I don't want anyone to know, okay?" Blaine interjects, his voice becoming softer.

"I just…I'll do anything and everything, okay? You just say the word, okay?" Kurt begs.

"I…can I think for a bit?" Blaine asks, his voice finally at it's usual volume.

Kurt nods vigorously, a quick smile sweeping over his face. He turns back around, going back to preparing breakfast.

Brushing crumbs off of his sheets, he looks to Kurt, his eyes focused on his own breakfast, to scared to speak or move in case he upsets Blaine. Blaine runs his tongue over his dry lips, his eyes slightly narrowed in thought.

"Do you remember a couple of weeks after our first time? We were dancing, or singing, 'I'll Cover You' from 'Rent'." Blaine asks, breaking the silence.

Kurt stops eating to look to him, his eyes looking to Blaine in anticipation, silently urging him to continue.

"We ended up laying side by side on my bed, absolutely exhausted, convinced that we had completely ruined our voices with our singing. I snuggled up to you, you had your arms around my neck and our noses were pressed right together." Blaine laughs a little at the memory. Kurt a little amazed at how well he remembers the moment.

"I said to you, I would be there whenever you needed me, when you're cold and you're lonely." He states, his voice beginning to become harsh once again.

"And you promised the exact same thing, 'when you're cold and you're lonely!" His bitter tone sends shivers down Kurt's spine, too scared to speak.

"Do you know how many times in the past 4 weeks, I've been cold and lonely? How many times I wished- no, begged for you to be there?!" He's yelling again, Kurt's heart pounding faster.

"Can you understand how hard it is to forgive you? I was cold and lonely, and you weren't there!" His voice has fallen to barely a whisper now, tears silently falling from his eyes.

"You broke your promise! And yes, so did I. I broke up with you, but I've already been punished, I've suffered for my mistake. And it's not that I want you to 'pay' for it, I just…it's hard to forgive you. Or be with you without feeling betrayed."

They both fall into silence once again, there cheeks becoming stained with tears.

"It's going to take time. I need time to forgive you. So, in the mean time…. I might…be a little snappy."

Kurt instantly looks to him, his eyes widening.

"You won't….we can be together?" He asks, eyes searching Blaine's for the answer.

"I spent a whole month being apart from you, there's no way I'm doing it again." Blaine states, gently taking Kurt's hand.

A smile pulls at the corners of Kurt's mouth, it breaking over his face before he, basically, launches himself into Blaine's arms, kissing him deeply. Blaine kisses him back with equal enthusiasm, smiling into the kiss. They break apart, making sure they keep there noses touching, neither wanting to pull away. Staying close, Kurt places both his plate and Blaine's onto the bedside table. He snuggles closer, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder, a strong arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, a light kiss grazing his forehead.

"No matter what happens or what you do, I'll still love you. I'll always love you, okay?" Blaine whispers.

Kurt slowly nods, tilting his head up to kiss Blaine.

"I'll always love you too." He breathes against Blaine's lips, kissing him once more before settling his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, his hand right over his heart.

It's not long before they both fall asleep, safe and warm in each other's arms.

A gentle kiss to the side of his jaw stirs him from sleep. His eyes slowly open to find Kurt's staring back at him. A full-hearted smile breaks onto Blaine's face, Kurt's heart swelling at the sight.

"How long have we been asleep?" Blaine mumbles, tenderly running his hand over Kurt's shoulder.

"A while. I think we've slept all morning-oh crap!" Kurt's eyes widen as he sits up and scrambles to grab his phone from the bedside table.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks groggily.

"My dad, I didn't tell him I wasn't coming home, he's going to kill me." Kurt mutters, speed dialling Burt.

"I'll just tell him I've been here all night, he'll understand once I explain everything." Blaine's eyes widen, and he snatches the phone from Kurt, ending the call.

"What was that for?" Kurt asks accusingly.

"You're not telling him, you're not telling anyone, okay? Promise me!" Blaine says sternly, his voice raised.

"I promise," Kurt breathes, still uncomfortable with the volume of Blaine's voice.

"Thank you," Blaine sighs, "sorry for yelling, I just… I don't want anyone to know, okay?"

"It's okay," Kurt says, trying to keep his heart steady. "Can I have my phone back? He's going to worry if I don't call him about last night, let alone about not coming home 'till 7 tonight."

Blaine's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, a small smile breaking across his lips.

"7 tonight? Isn't that a little late?" Blaine asks, trying to sound playful rather than skeptical.

"Or earlier, whenever you get sick of me." Kurt replies, disappointment seeping through his words.

"Umm…yeah. Sounds good." Blaine mumbles, unconvincingly. He meant to say something that would convince Kurt that he would never get sick of him, but he clearly failed at that.

Kurt smiles sheepishly to Blaine, before pointing to his phone and scurrying into the bathroom. He breathes out slowly, his reflection truly showing the affects of his worry and guilt.

_Why the hell would he want to spend the day with you?! You broke his heart!_

His ever suportful thoughts making him groan in frustration. He drops himself onto the top of the toilet seat, and drops his head into his hands.

"It's going to take a while for him to forgive me.." He mumbles, already dialling his father.

Blaine had been quiet all day, nodding instead of actually talking, most of his answers to any of Kurt's questions being short and simple. He barely even made eye contact with Kurt, he was tense whenever Kurt touched him, the only time he relaxed was while Kurt was cuddling with him, in which Blaine had fallen asleep. Now Kurt's stuck in a cold hotel room, watching some boring soap opera, with a bruised curly haired boy snuggling into his chest. In any other situation, Kurt would be over the moon, his heart would be pounding, and he'd have the biggest smile on his face, but right now, the last thing he needs is a boy, who, if he was conscious, would be sitting bolt up right, and be as stiff as a board with tension. None the less he's still gently running his fingers through Blaine's thick mop of hair.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kurt breathes, tracing circles along the base of Blaine's neck.

He moans and snuggles deeper into Kurt's shirt, making Kurt's heart swell, and a smile pull at his lips. A buzzing noise pulls Kurt from his thoughts, and stirs Blaine from his sleep.

"What the hell is that?" Blaine grumbles groggily.

"My phone. Hold on." Kurt says, reaching behind Blaine for his phone.

He quickly answers it, his father's voice greeting his ears.

"Hey. It's getting late. Are you coming home tonight? Or is this going to be your _third _night in a row of staying away from family dinners?" Burt asks, slight annoyance lacing his words.

"No. I'm going to come home soon. I've just got some…stuff I need to handle, but I'll be home soon." Kurt says, his eyes still trained on Blaine as he begins to wake up.

"Promise?" Burt says, his tone slightly skeptical.

"I promise!" Kurt replies, a small smile pulling at his lips as Blaine sleepily rubs his eyes.

"Okay. See you later." Kurt doesn't even reply, only hangs the phone up, and goes back to running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Hey," Blaine croaks, his eyes fully opening to look at Kurt properly.

"Hi." Kurt says sweetly, a full smile gracing his face.

Blaine chuckles lightly before beginning to tense up again under Kurt's touch, Kurt's smile faltering.

"I guess I should get going…" Kurt mumbles, untangling his fingers from Blaine's curls.

"Uh…yeah. You're Dad will be worried.." Blaine says sheepishly, wrapping his arms around himself.

Kurt sighs lightly, shuffling off the bed, and grabbing his disregarded shoes. He stands, and pulls his jacket on, an awkward silence filling the room. Kurt's eyes focus on Blaine, his legs now pulled tightly to his chest, and his gaze on his feet, scared to look to Kurt's eyes.

"Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Kurt says cheerfully, doing his best to lighten the mood. He receives no response, not even a gaze to acknowledge his presence.

He makes his way over to the bed, Blaine's eyes still staring at his feet. Kurt gently pushes some of Blaine's curls from out of his eyes, softly kissing his forehead, before whispering a quick "bye". He silently walks to the door, one last quick glance of Blaine before he heads out into the cool evening air, the door quietly closing behind him, no sweet goodbye following it.

_Oh, Blaine. What am I going to do with you?_

**Alright! I hope you enjoyed the chap, thank you all so much for reading, favouring, alerting, reviewing, everything! It really means so much to me.**

**I've got a couple of other fic ideas I'm working on, the main one being a Klaine fic with chapters based on Snow Patrol songs, it's going to be set after the ::::::SPOILERS::::: supposed break up of Klaine.**

**I hope to update this fix soon, but I can't promise anything, except that I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC!**

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Let Me Go**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I actually was able to update within a reasonable time frame! WHOO! Now I can't promise the next chapter will be up soon, and this one is quite short compared to the others. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and for staying with this story. I'm so glad you guys like it, let alone are even reading it!<strong>

**Enjoy, and please review, I really love hearing what you guys think.**

* * *

><p>He wakes, immediately sitting bolt upright, sweat dripping off his brow onto his already soaked sheets, his heart pounding so hard it might shatter his rib cage. He runs a hand through his damp curls, trying his best to forget the chilling nightmare. Breathing slowly, he rubs a hand over his face, hoping it might somehow rid him of the terrifying images. He looks to his mound of clothes, dreading getting ready for school, but knowing the distraction is better than him sitting in his hotel room watching TV, leaving him open to his terrible nightmares creeping into his thoughts. Sighing, he throws the damp sheets off of him, grabbing some clean clothes, and heading into the tiny bathroom. He turns on the shower tap, pulling off his tank top, the material sticking to his wet skin. He turns to face the small mirror, tentatively prodding his bruised chest, wincing when he applies pressure. He pulls his tracksuit pants off, his underwear following.<p>

As he steps into the warm water, his body relaxes. The cascading water soothing the aches throughout his body, his forehead leaning against the cool tiles, his eyes fluttering closed from the relief. Unfortunately, a nagging thought interrupts his peace.

_Kurt_.

What is he going to do? He'll have to face him today, but the worry is Blaine might scream, because all day, yesterday, all he did was resist the urge to just scream at Kurt. Sure, he does seem guilty, but other than making him breakfast and cuddling, he hasn't really made up for giving up on them, but the last thing Blaine wants is for Kurt to leave him again. So, because he's so terrified of losing Kurt, he'll keep his mouth shut, and just get on with the day. Blaine doesn't realise he's started to bang his head on the tiles, his frustration with his situation knowing no bounds.

_What on earth am I gonna do?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Placing his car keys in his mouth, grabbing his bag in one hand, his wallet and phone in the other, he pulls the door closed with his foot, the lock clicking. Blaine heads to his car, his clothes and food already in the backseat or the trunk, he pulls the door open, dropping his messenger bag on the passenger seat, and closing it again. Pulling the keys out of his mouth he locks the car, and begins to walk to reception, shoving his phone into his pocket. Walking into the room, he smiles at the receptionist, her eyes lighting up at the sight, her own smile in place.<p>

"Hey, just wanted to check out. Can't afford another night this week." Blaine says, disappointment lacing his words as he gets ready to pay for his stay.

"That's too bad. And you don't have to pay, your Mom already has." The girl says sweetly.

"Yeah, but for the room service.." Blaine queries, holding out his last fifty dollars.

"Oh..yeah," the receptionist takes the money, her eyes lingering on Blaine.

"It's so cool your Mom pays for you to sleep in a hotel. How many girls must you have over?" She asks, wonder in her eyes.

Blaine chuckles awkwardly.

"Uh..none actually, it's not all that cool, not really. She only does it so we both get a break from each other…"

"I saw that girl last weekend, and she didn't leave until the morning…" The girl teases, bitting the top of her pen.

"Yeah, we're just friends." He says, putting his wallet away.

"It's okay. Player's got to play, right?" She giggles.

"Yeah, say did you see that guy yesterday?" He asks, a small smirk on his face.

"The guy that stayed the night? Yeah. You just slept on that mini chair right?" She responds, not taking as much care with her flirtatious tone.

"No. We cuddled all night. Yeah, he's such a great boyfriend. Anyway, see you!" He smiles, turning around and leaving the building, trying to keep from bursting into laughter from the glimpse of her gobsmacked face.

Jogging over to his car, he pulls out his keys and unlocks it, jumping into the drivers seat. All his previous worries of today, forgotten, at least for now.

* * *

><p>He jogs down the stairs, almost tumbling over when Burt steps in front of him at the last step. His face is stern, meaning Kurt's in trouble.<p>

"What's going on with you?" He asks calmly.

"Me? Nothing, I've just been hanging with Santana this weekend." Kurt answers, trying to keep his face from giving away his lie.

"I know you haven't. I called her Mom yesterday morning to see whether you were coming home she said she hadn't seen you at all." Burt states, his eyes hardening.

"Ahh…" Kurt murmurs, knowing there's no excuse he can make now.

"What's going on?" He asks, his voice louder.

"I…well.." He tries to think of something, anything to stall his father, but there's nothing.

"Tell me!" Burt yells, Kurt jumping in fright, never seeing his father so angry.

"I can't!" He responds, his eyes beginning to glisten with tears.

"Why not?"

"Because I promised, okay?" He yells, furious with his father's reaction.

"You promised you'd tell me everything, just as I promised you!" Burt bellows.

"I know, but…please just give me some time, Dad! Please!" Kurt begs, trying to keep from crying.

Burt sighs, furrowing his brow in thought, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Tell me later tonight, okay? And don't you dare lie to me! Now get your damn butt to school!" He finally answers, his gaze softening.

Kurt nods and walks around him, opening the door, about to step out.

"Kurt," Burt calls, Kurt turning to look at him. "I'm sorry for yelling, okay?"

Kurt smiles, walking over to his father and wrapping his arms around him, hugging him as tightly as possible, Burt returning it with equal force. They both let go, and Kurt waves goodbye before stepping out of the house, and making his way to his car. His mind dreading the confession he has no choice, but to tell.

_Oh, crap!_

* * *

><p>The loud early morning chatter makes his head pound, the slamming of lockers sounding like gunshots. He forgot how annoying the school atmosphere was, everyone smiling and chatting, while he tries to figure out what's the best position to sleep in so he doesn't get a seat belt latch in his back. A light tap on his shoulder makes him jump in fright, turning around to face the perpetrator.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt says, running a hand down Blaine's arm.

"Fine, just startled me," he mumbles, turning back to his locker, trying to figure out what he has this morning.

"Okay. I was wondering…" Kurt says, his eyes falling from Blaine's face.

"Do you…want to….maybe…stay at my place tonight?" He asks hopefully, bitting his lip in worry.

Blaine sighs heavily, Kurt's face falling almost instantaneously.

"Look, just because you've forgiven me, doesn't mean I've forgiven you." Blaine grinds out, slamming his locker and walking off.

Kurt fights the desperate urge to cry, his lip trembling profusely. Breathing out slowly, he turns around, and heads for his first period class.

* * *

><p>He shouldn't have said that, he didn't even want to say it. Well, that's not true, he'd been so angry at Kurt recently, and yes, he did mean it. He hadn't fully forgiven Kurt, but the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Kurt like that.<p>

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

He spent the rest of the day stewing in regret, yet still furious with Kurt. He speaks to no one all day, doesn't eat lunch, just stays lost in thought. Until Santana catches him at the end of the day.

"I know you can hear me! Stop walking away!" She screams down the hallway, her ranting receiving a few confused looks.

"It's none of your business, Santana. Not your problem," Blaine yells back.

"Oh no you don't." She mumbles, running up to him. Grabbing his ear, she drags him into an empty classroom, Blaine complaining about the pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go!" He pleads.

She releases her death like grip, Blaine rubbing his ear.

"What the hell did you say to him?" She yells, her eyes blazing.

"Nothing! And how do you even know? He told you, didn't he?" Blaine counters, grinding his teeth in anger.

"He didn't say anything. I saw you in the hall. He looked devastated after you spoke to him! What did you say?" She demands, her eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"I told him…I haven't forgiven him, because I haven't. And why should I? He left me!" Blaine yells.

"And what about what you said to him, huh? You called him a 'disgusting fag!' I'd be obeying his every command if he forgave me for that! And you can't even get over the fact he was upset with you!" Santana explains, struggling to comprehend Blaine's motives.

"He left me! Just like everyone else! If he truly loved me, he would have fought for me!" Blaine wails, bitting his lip to stop himself from bursting into tears.

"Blaine. He is fighting. Going to your hotel and hearing you out, accepting you, apologising profusely, is him fighting. And yes, Kurt did tell me that, after thanking me for taking care of you!" She says, her tone softer, trying to make Blaine understand, and hopefully see sense.

"Well, you know what? Don't worry about me anymore, you don't have to look after me anymore! So just stay out of my life! Because it's none of your goddamn business!" Blaine bellows, turning and storming out of the room, leaving Santana alone and exhausted.

She pulls out her phone, dialling a number, knowing she has no choice, but to call reinforcements.

"Hello? Is Claire there?"

* * *

><p><em>Right hook, left jab, uppercut, jab, jab.<em>

Puck's terrified to tap his shoulder, mainly because it seems as if Blaine's trying to punch the punching bag off of it's pin. The reason Puck even wants to bother Blaine, is, surprisingly, because he's worried about him. He heard that Kurt stayed over, a couple of nights ago, so that means they're back together, right? He really wants to talk to him, a new found fondness for his 'bro' having developed.

Blaine sighs, dropping his fists so they fall loosely by his sides.

"What do you want, Puck?" Blaine says sternly, not turning to face him.

"Are you and Kurt back together?" Puck asks innocently.

"I dunno. He stayed over one night and he's forgiven me, but I don't know if I've forgiven him." He answers, his fists coming back up to continue his assault.

"Okay. Are you okay?"

"Fine!" He grinds out, punching the bag.

"Okay! Here's that guy's number for the job. Call him before the weekend and you can start working Saturday afternoon, okay?" Puck says, handing Blaine a piece of paper, him taking it slowly.

"Thanks." He mutters.

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

Sighing once again, he resists the urge to scream.

"I'm fine!" He yells, grabbing his bag, and storming out of the locker room.

Puck's tempted to grab him before he can leave, but resists, knowing it'll do more harm than good, silently hoping Santana will somehow sort this out.

* * *

><p>The door slams closed, dread weighing down his heart. What is he supposed to say? He was hoping to get Blaine to reveal all that's happened, but now he'll just have to tell it himself. Even if it's not his secret to tell. None the less, he has to confess to his father, he promised.<p>

"Hey, Kurt." Burt says as he walks into the living room.

"Hi," Kurt replies, a little too eagerly.

"Okay, what's happened?" Burt asks, instantly knowing something is wrong.

"Nothing," Kurt says brightly, his demeanour soon changing as his father looks to him sternly.

"I can't tell you today…" He mumbles, eyes falling to the ground.

"About what's been going on?" Kurt nods.

"Why not?" Burt demands, tired of Kurt keeping secrets.

"It's not my story to tell…" Kurt answers, his answer making him seem so innocent.

Burt sighs, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Kurt, you promised," he grinds out, he wasn't one to get angry with Kurt, unless he began lying and keeping secrets.

"I know! And I promise I will tell you, but can you just wait a couple of days? Please?" Kurt pleads, his eyes coming up to meet his father's.

Burt stands silently, considering Kurt's plea, believing if he doesn't answer soon, Kurt may just get on his knees and beg. Sighing one last time, he answers.

"Fine, but you have to tell me this week, and you can't go anywhere this weekend, okay?"

Kurt smiles with relief, nodding in response.

"Thank you, Dad." He says earnestly, Burt giving him a tight smile before turning and heading into the kitchen.

Now all Kurt has to do is somehow convince Blaine to stay over and tell his father everything.

_Wonderful…._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next chap will hopefully contain some kind of resolution, and CLAIRE! I seriously like her, and I know it may sound pompous considering she's my own character, but she's cool, and she keeps Blaine in check. Anyway, thank you again, I will update as soon as I can.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And I wish you all the best for Thursday, or Friday if you're me. Let's hope to somehow survive 4x04. **

**STAY STRONG!**


End file.
